Come Back to Me
by kittie88
Summary: On the way to a weekend trip with the Glee Club, Blaine and Rachel are run off the road. Now, it's a struggle to get back to their loved ones, in more ways than one.  KLAINE/FINCHEL
1. Chapter 1

Blaine drove up to Rachel's driveway and turned off his car. He looked down at his phone and saw yet another text from his boyfriend. _Don't forget the hot chocolate! Drive safe & hurry…I love you. _Blaine smiled to himself as he knocked on Rachel's door. She opened the door and then disappeared. He slowly walked inside and saw that there was wrapping paper all over the place.

"Rachel, what happened here?"

"Finn's present wouldn't get here! It was supposed to have gotten here last week but it got lost in shipping or something like that. So it barely arrived ten minutes ago and now I can't seem to find a decent pair of scissors!"

She was throwing paper around and Blaine tried not to laugh.

"Here, let me help you before you give yourself a stroke."

He took the wrapping paper from her hands and she gave him a meek smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting crazy. I'm barely getting over a cold and my dads left this morning on vacation. I just want this holiday break to be better than last year. Last year, I was alone and Finn was angry at me. I just want this weekend to be perfect because who knows what will happen after we graduate in six months."

Blaine placed his hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath.

"Rachel, this weekend's going to be perfect. And not just for you, for everyone. We're going up to Mercedes' parents' cabin and we're going to have fun. We're not going to think about the future, we're going to live in the moment."

She chuckled and hugged him.

"Wait, I thought you guys donated your presents this year."

She smiled and then went into her room to get Finn's present.

"We did but I'm going to surprise him with this."

She came out with Finn's Letterman jacket.

"Is that his actual jacket? Where did you get it? I thought he sold it online."

"He did but I tracked down the buyer and bought it back for Finn."

Blaine carefully took the jacket and helped Rachel place it in a box. They double-teamed to wrap the present and then Blaine cleaned up while Rachel gathered her bags. She emerged with three suitcases.

"Rachel, we're only going for a few days!"

"How much you wanna bet Kurt packed more than I did?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile because he knew for a fact that Kurt packed more than three bags. He grabbed Rachel's bags and loaded them in the car. Rachel was about to exit the house, when the pouring rain started coming down.

"Come on, Rachel, its pouring!"

"No, wait, I need to change coats."

"Are you serious?"

"This coat was a Hanukkah gift from my grandma! I'll only be five seconds."

She ran back into the house and Blaine got into the car. Suddenly his phone rang and he smiled, knowing it was probably Kurt again. His smile faded when he saw it was his house number.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, are you driving yet?"

"Not yet, mom. Why?"

"You left your wallet on the hallway table. Also, your dad wants to make sure you remember how to maneuver the car in the rain."

Rachel finally got into the car and mouthed 'sorry'. Blaine finished talking to his mother and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry. I left my wallet at home. We have to stop by."

"That's okay."

Blaine drove to his house and Rachel was amazed at how beautiful just the exterior looked. He drove up the driveway and sighed.

"Okay, I just want to warn you that my dad's kinda...well...close-minded. I just try to ignore him."

Rachel quickly got out of the car to join Blaine. They entered the house and Rachel tried not to gasp. His house was beautiful, like the way homes looked on TV and movies. She always assumed that Blaine's family was financially comfortable but she didn't realize that he was wealthy. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with dark brown hair greeted them.

"Who is your friend, Blaine?"

"I'm sorry. This is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my mom."

Rachel held out her hand and gave a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson. You have a beautiful home."

Blaine's mother smiled.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart! It's easy when you have good help."

She then called out to her husband. He entered the room with a sour look on his face but it immediately changed when he saw Rachel.

"Hey, I didn't know we had company. I'm Peter Anderson."

"Dad, this is Rachel Berry."

There was a look of realization on his face and Mr. Anderson turned to his wife.

"Delilah, honey, this is the girl that Blaine went on a date with last year."

Of course Blaine's father would remember the name of the girl who almost 'cured' his son of his homosexuality. Rachel looked towards Blaine and he just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we better get going."

Blaine went to get his wallet and his mother went back to getting ready for her New Year's Eve party. Rachel looked down, trying to avoid Mr. Anderson.

"I don't mean to be so blunt but can I ask you why it didn't work out between you and my son. He's a smart and attractive and you are a very beautiful girl. You couldn't have tried to see if maybe you could… sway him in the other direction."

Rachel was speechless. She wondered how Blaine could live in a place where he wasn't accepted. Clearly his father thought Blaine being gay was curable or maybe just a phase. She cleared her throat and gave a fake smile.

"Mr. Anderson, your son is in love with my best friend, who is also the brother of my boyfriend. I clearly wasn't his type. Also, I think my two gay dads would be disappointed if I tried to detract such an amazingly confident gay individual from being with his true love."

She watched as the hopeful smile disappeared from his face.

"Well, that's too bad. Tell Blaine not to drive like a maniac and wreck my car."

He exited the room and Blaine finally emerged.

"You ready to go?"

Rachel nodded and he ushered her out of his house. They ran to the car and finally left for the cabin. They drove in silence for about five minutes until Blaine broke the silence.

"I heard what you told my dad."

"I know you said to ignore him but I couldn't take it, Blaine. He was acting like you had some disease and I was the miraculous cure. It was sickening and couldn't take it anymore. I don't know how you-"

Blaine pulled over and put the car in park. He placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you, Rachel. You are probably the first person to call out my father. Everyone just seems to ignore the fact that he tries to put me down for being gay. I obviously didn't live up to his expectations as a son."

He looked over to Rachel and saw the tears welling up her eyes. He smiled and shrugged.

"But I try not to let it get me down."

Rachel immediately hugged him. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears. At that moment, he understood why Kurt loved Rachel so much. She was an amazingly kind and protective friend. They pulled away and Rachel chuckled.

"I think we should really get going because I'm pretty sure Kurt and Finn are probably freaking out already."

Blaine started the car once more and they were off. An hour and an half later, the rain was turning to sleet and Blaine was starting to worry. Rachel had drifted off to sleep by the lull of the rain. Blaine leaned forward to try to get a better look at the road. Suddenly, a dog darted in front of the car. Blaine freaked and swerved to try to avoid the animal and lost control of the car. Before he knew it, the car hydroplanes, flips over a couple of times, and finally crashes into a tree. He lost consciousness for a couple minutes before he finally came to. He looked over to Rachel and she was slumped forward. He looked around and saw that the car had caught fire. He immediately fumbled to remove his seatbelt and then started to shake Rachel awake.

"Rachel! Rachel! Wake up!"

She gave a slight moan and that was good enough for Blaine. He struggled to get out of the car and was able to push the door open but his leg got caught. He heard a rip and an intense pain in his leg but he couldn't worry about that right now. He had to get Rachel out of the car as soon as possible. Blaine rushed over to the passenger side and with all his might, pulled the door open. He unbuckled her and, as carefully as he could in the moment, carried her out of the car. He was able to get a few feet from the car before his body gave out and he fell to his knees. Rachel fell to the floor and yelped in pain before falling back into unconsciousness. Blaine struggled to get back up, only to fall backwards and pass out.

Blaine opened his eyes and tried to move his arms. His entire body was sore and he remembered the accident. He winced as he sat up and looked around. He saw Rachel sprawled out under a giant tree.

"Rachel?!"

He quickly crawled over to her and checked her pulse. She was alive. She was covered in scrapes and bruises but nothing seemed too serious. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Rachel, wake up! Please, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and then they widened.

"Blaine, what happened? Why are you all bloody?"

"We were in an accident. There was black ice and a dog or something ran onto the road. I tried to avoid it and I hydroplaned off road. I'm so sorry, Rachel."

She slowly sat up and Blaine kept a hold on her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I think since I was asleep, I didn't tense up from the crash. But how did I get out of the car?"

"It caught fire. So, I carried you out but then I passed out."

They both slowly got to their feet. Blaine winced and Rachel immediately noticed.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just sore."

They both noticed that the car was still fuming but the fire had gone out with the rain. Blaine reached into his pocket and tried to dial Kurt but got no signal.

"I have no reception. Do you have service?"

Rachel reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone. It was no use, she also didn't have service.

"Blaine, we're in the middle of nowhere with no mode of communication! What are we going to do now?"

Blaine tried to figure out a sensible plan but the excruciating pain in leg and pounding rain made for tremendous distractions. He saw the fear and panic in Rachel's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I saw a small town a few miles back. We'll have to walk back and then call Finn or someone."

"Don't you think that maybe we should just stay here? Someone's bound to see the car and rescue us, right?"

"Rachel, we're in the middle of nowhere. Have you seen any cars?"

"No, but are you sure you're okay to walk?"

"I'm fine. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the road.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out into the pouring rain for the hundredth time that night.<p>

"Stop doing that because you're making me really anxious."

He looked back at Finn, who was sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat next to Finn. He nervously began fiddling with the ring Blaine gave him.

"Why aren't they here yet? They should've been here already, everyone else is. I mean, aren't you worried?"

"Blaine's probably driving super slow because of the weather. We all barely beat the storm but they probably got caught in the middle of it."

Kurt just nodded, still biting his nails. Just then, Mercedes called out to Kurt and he left Finn alone on the couch. Finn looked down at his phone. He had been calling Rachel for the past two hours and she had yet to answer. He didn't want to admit that he was very worried, too. He knew how dangerous driving in this kind of weather could be and he had a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel had been walking for what felt like forever but in reality, it was only twenty minutes. It had stopped raining but it had now turned to snow and they were both soaked to the bone. They were walking arm-in-arm and keeping busy singing random songs. He wanted to keep her calm and distract himself from the pain. A sudden gust of wind caused Rachel to bury her head in Blaine's shoulder.<p>

"Oh my god, it's so cold!"

Blaine stopped and began to remove his coat.

"Here, take my coat."

"No! Blaine, its freezing and we're both soaked. You'll get sick and then Kurt will KILL me."

He chuckled and placed his coat over her shoulders.

"Rachel, you're wearing tights and a raincoat. I think you need the coat more than I do. Plus, you're just getting over a cold. Please, just take it or else Finn will kill ME."

She just smiled and properly put the coat on. She then wrapped her arms around Blaine.

"Well, let's at least keep close together for body warmth."

"Good idea."

They walked like that for fifteen more minutes before Blaine finally succumbed to the pain.

"Crap! Hold on, Rachel, I need to rest for a bit."

They stopped and Blaine limped over to a tree stump. Rachel knelt in front of him.

"Let me look at your leg."

"No, it's okay! I'm just tired."

She ignored him and pulled up his pant leg. She gasped when she saw the large gash.

"What happened?"

Blaine closed his eyes. The cold air was irritating the wound.

"I got caught trying to get out of the car. It looks worse than it really is."

"I doubt that!"

"I'm okay, Rachel, I really am."

Rachel stood up and took off her shoes. She then started reaching underneath her skirt.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were hurt. You had no business walking, Blaine! You're such a boy, I swear, gay or straight, it doesn't matter, you're all so stubborn!"

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

She pulled off her tights.

"I need to stop the bleeding! I'm going to use my tights as a tourniquet."

She quickly put her shoes back on and wrapped the tights around his calf. He smiled.

"Thank you."

All of a sudden, the snow started coming down harder. They both looked at each other, knowing that the temperature was dropping. Blaine tried to get up but he couldn't put any weight on his left leg anymore. He was really regretting insisting they walk to the nearest town.

"Rachel, you need to go get help. I can't walk any farther. You need to leave me."

Her eyes widened and she tried to stop her teeth from chattering.

"N-no! I c-c-can't just leave you! Let's go b-b-back to the car."

She pulled him up and put his arm around her. There was a sudden pain in his ribcage and he yelped. She tried to support his weight but they only lasted a couple minutes. Rachel saw two trees that were making a makeshift shelter. She lowered Blaine to the ground and now her entire body was shaking. She huddled next to Blaine and he tried his best to keep her warm. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other and Rachel rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. It's all my fault."

"I-It's not y-your fault; it's the c-crappy weather's f-fault."

The loss of blood and dropping temperature was starting to get to Blaine and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Rachel tried to keep him conscious but she was starting to feel her body go numb.

"T-t-they have to realize that s-s-some-t-t-thing's wrong, right? K-k-kurt and F-f-finn will come f-f-find us?"

Rachel was trying hard not to slur but she couldn't control her mouth. Blaine looked down at Rachel and wanted to reassure her but he wasn't too sure that they would find them in time. He was bleeding out and Rachel was more than likely getting hypothermia.

"They'll find us. They'll find the car and then follow our footsteps."

She smiled. It was at that moment that Blaine started praying. First, for them to be found in time and then he started praying for Kurt. _Please, God, watch over Kurt. He's the love of my life and I want him to be happy. If I don't make it, God, please help him to move on and be happy. Please let him have peace._

"Rachel, if I don't make it, promise me that you'll tell Kurt that I loved him with all my heart."

Rachel sat up and stared into his eyes. She then reached into her jacket and pulled out a Sharpie. She gave it to him and started whispering, finding it was easier to talk that way.

"What if I don't make it? You need to write it down. Write it on your arm. But can you write something down for me first because my fingers are starting to go numb."

He pushed up Rachel's sleeve and then looked at her. She took a deep breath and started dictating. _Finn, I love you. It was always you. Never have I felt this much love and I doubt that I would've found anything else to compare with how you make me feel. Please know that…_ She started crying but tried to clear her throat. _I would've given up my Broadway dreams for you. I know what I said before but I would've given up anything for you. Always, only you._ She wiped her eyes and then nodded. Blaine then pulled up his own sleeve and started writing. _Kurt, I didn't know I was miming through life until the day that I met you. I just want you to know that I loved you with all my heart and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I would've loved to be your husband. I love you, Kurt Hummel._ Blaine pulled his sleeve down and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Rachel immediately pulled him into a hug and they cried in each other's arms. He pulled her closer, to the point where she was practically sitting on his lap. She closed her eyes and he leaned his head back against the tree.

"Blaine, what did you want your future to be like? What were your dreams?"

He looked down at her and saw that she was clenching her eyes shut.

"I wanted to move to New York with Kurt. I wanted to marry him and start a family. I wanted to perform, it doesn't have to be on Broadway or anything, I just want people to hear my original songs about how Kurt made me a better person. He would obviously be starring in his own original play and have his own fashion line, too, because he's totally awesome like that. I wanted to be as happy as your dads. I wanted to spoil my children and be an amazing dad like Kurt's dad. I know that sounds cheesy."

"It sounds perfect. I, of course, wanted Broadway. In my dreams, Finn would've followed me to New York because he couldn't imagine his life without me. He would've gone to school for music education and taught at some amazing school for disadvantaged children. I would be playing Fanny Brice on Broadway. We would've gotten married and had two, maybe three, children. They would be raised Jewish but celebrate Christmakkah, since Christmas is Finn's favorite holiday. Our children would be best friends with your children and we would all get together on Fridays, just to catch up."

They remained silent for a minute before it hit Blaine.

"Rachel, I don't want to die."

"Me either."

Blaine pulled away and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"I love you, Rachel."

She placed her ice-cold hand on his cheek and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you, too, Blaine Warbler."

He flinched but not because she kissed him, but because her lips were like ice.

He couldn't believe this is how it ends. He closed his eyes and uttered one last 'I love you, Kurt' before everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry this update's kinda late. I've been busy with school and getting over the fact that I saw Darren on Broadway! That was literally the best weekend of my life but I digress. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I will try to keep this story well updated in the future. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>It was the breaking point for Finn. It was 11:45pm and Rachel and Blaine should've been there hours ago.<p>

"Okay, I'm going to go look for them. Kurt, call the cops."

"Wait, I'm going with you. He's my boyfriend!"

Kurt grabbed his coat as Mercedes called the police. Finn grabbed the keys to Kurt's SUV and noticed Puck, Sam, and Rory following him. All five boys rushed to the SUV and Mercedes called out to Sam.

"Keep us posted. The police are out searching the roadways, too."

"Call me if you hear anything."

He jumped into the vehicle. They looked for any sign of Blaine's car but had no luck. Finn was losing all hope until Rory yelled for him to stop.

"Look! There's something there!"

Finn stopped and before he could process what he was looking at, Kurt gasped.

"That's Blaine's car!"

He rushed out of the vehicle and they all followed him. Kurt slumped to knees at the sight of the charred remains of Blaine's car. Sam slowly walked towards the car and then sighed.

"It's empty. They must've gotten out. Look, there are footprints."

They all looked down and saw the fading footprints leading back to the road. Kurt deeply exhaled and Finn pulled him up before dragging him back to the car. Puck grabbed the keys from Finn.

"They probably walked to the nearest rest stop. Those footsteps are all the clues we got, so I think walking is our best bet. Sam, call the cops and tell them where we found the car."

Finn was grateful that Puck was taking charge. Sam walked behind them as he called the cops while the rest were jogging and calling out Rachel and Blaine's names. Finn caught a glimpse of two figures by the side of the road and started sprinting.

_10…9…8…7…6…_

"I think that's them! Rachel! Blaine!"

_5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!_

His heart fell to floor when he realized that they were both pale. He heard Kurt gasp and then the others gasp. Rory broke the silence.

"We've got to take off the wet clothes and warm 'em up. Body warmth's the only way to get 'em warm."

Finn immediately took off his jacket and knelt next to Rachel. Sam removed his jacket and handed it to Kurt.

"Here, put this on Blaine. I'm going to go flag down the cops by Blaine's car."

Sam took off running and Puck rushed towards Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt! We need to warm them up."

Kurt broke out of his trance and rushed over to Blaine. He looked over to Rory who was unbuttoning his coat.

"Rory, can you take care of Blaine's legs while I try to warm his upper body?"

"Sure."

Finn unbuttoned his flannel shirt and removed Rachel's wet coat and sweater. He pulled her off of Blaine and towards him and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. Kurt knelt by Blaine and pulled off Blaine's pullover sweater. He then removed his own coat and tossed it towards Puck.

"Here, wrap that around Rachel's legs."

He then unbuttoned his cardigan and pulled off his bowtie. He quickly untucked and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled Blaine towards himself. He hissed when he realized how cold Blaine was. He grabbed Sam's coat and wrapped it around Blaine's shoulders. Puck noticed that the arms of both Blaine and Rachel were marked with Sharpie.

"Hey, what's that on their arms?"

Kurt looked down and his stomach turned.

"They wrote goodbyes to us, Finn. They didn't think we were going to find them in time."

Finn looked down and read what Rachel wrote.

"Um, Kurt, you might want to look at this."

Kurt looked down at Rory and saw a large gash on Blaine's leg. All of a sudden, a team of paramedics came towards them. They checked their pulses and Blaine's was faint but Rachel had no heartbeat. The two paramedics gave each other a worried glance but said nothing. They then turned towards Finn.

"We have a helicopter to take them to Eastlake Medical Hospital in Lima. Unfortunately, you'll have to meet us there because there isn't room in the helicopter."

They quickly pulled Blaine and Rachel out of their arms and placed them on stretchers with heating blankets. The next ten minutes were a blur to both Kurt and Finn. Puck drove as they got a police escort to the hospital. Sam called Mercedes and told her everything. When they finally reached the hospital, they had to wait an hour before they got any solid information.

"I hate hospitals."

Finn looked at Kurt and nodded in agreement. A doctor finally came up to them.

"Okay, we have Ms. Berry on warm fluids to try to get her body temperature to go up. When she came in, she didn't have a pulse."

Kurt looked up at Finn and he was pale. Finn's ears started ringing and he stumbled back. He felt like the room was spinning and then he felt a pair of arms holding him up. Noah was by his side. He pushed himself out of Puck's arms and ran to the nearest restroom. He rushed into the stall and threw up. This had to be some sick nightmare. She was dead when he found her. They didn't even know how long she was gone before they found her. Noah was about to follow him but Quinn stopped him. The doctor continued talking to Kurt.

"We immediately placed her on warm fluids to warm up her body because there is a chance that her heart would start up. And we were right. Her heartbeat is very faint but its there. She suffered severe hypothermia and some trauma to her chest from the airbag deploying but we are doing our best. Our best bet is that she will warm up 100% and we will be able to assess her injuries further."

The doctor deeply sighed and Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand.

"Mr. Anderson, on the other hand, had far less signs of hypothermia but his leg injury was pretty severe. He probably cut himself on a jagged piece of metal and acquired blood poisoning. Because of the conditions he was in, the wound wasn't able to start to clot and that's why he lost a fairly large amount of blood. We have him on blood transfusions and antibiotics to fight the infection in his bloodstream. He also suffered a concussion from the accident. Now, we are not certain how long they were out in the freezing rain and snow, so I can't tell you how long they will be in this coma-like state. It's just a waiting game right now. Is there someone we can call, like their parents?"

Kurt's brain wouldn't comprehend what was going on or what the doctor was asking. Mercedes took Kurt's phone and gave the doctor the numbers to Blaine's house and Rachel's house. Kurt then broke out of his trance.

"Her dads are on a cruise. They're not home. I don't have her dad's cell number."

Tina spoke up.

"I think my mom has the number. I can call her."

Tina went to go call her mom and Kurt looked up at the doctor.

"Can we see them?"

"Of course, but only a few at a time. Ms. Berry is room 214 and Mr. Anderson is across the hall in room 215."

The doctor left and Kurt turned towards his friends.

"You guys can go first. I'll check up on Finn."

Mercedes squeezed his hand.

"Kurt, sweetie, one of the guys can check up on Finn. I know you want to see Blaine."

"No, I need to do this. He's my brother."

Kurt walked into the restroom to see Finn sitting by the sinks with his knees to his chest. He looked up at Kurt with tear-filled eyes and Kurt immediately went to comfort him. He knelt in front of Finn and held him in his arms.

"Shh…Finn, it's going to be alright."

"Kurt, she's dead. You heard the doctor, she had no pulse. I didn't even check when we found her."

"She's not dead. You ran out before the doctor could finish. Her heart shut down but with the warm fluids, her heart started back up. She's not 100% but there's a heartbeat."

Finn looked towards Kurt.

"She's not dead?"

"No. But she needs you right now."

Finn nodded and allowed Kurt to help him up. He wiped his eyes and followed Kurt out of the restroom. They slowly walked down the hall and waited until everyone visited Rachel and Blaine. Finn didn't hesitate and rushed into Rachel's room. He felt his hands shaking as he slowly walked towards her bed. She looked so pale that it sickened Finn. This wasn't his Rachel. She was hooked up to machines and she looked…like a corpse. He touched her hand and then noticed the goodbye message on her arm again. He felt like his world was spinning out of control and he needed to get out of there. He rushed out and saw Kurt sitting outside Blaine's room, with his head in his hands. Finn went and sat next to him.

"I can't go in there. I tried but I can't. Finn, I can't do this again. I can't sit vigil and do nothing while someone I love is hanging on for life. I know I told you that they need us but I'm not strong enough."

Finn watched as his brother was shaking from sobbing.

"Well, this time you have a brother to help you be strong."

Kurt looked up and Finn placed his hand on Kurt's hand.

"Will you go in with me?"

Finn nodded and they both stood up. Kurt slowly opened the door and Finn had his hand on his shoulder. An involuntary gasp came from both boys when they saw Blaine. If Rachel looked bad, Blaine looked worse. The pale pallor of his skin made the cuts and bruises all over his body and face look more pronounced. Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and caressed his face.

"Blaine, you need to come back to me. I need you, dammit, I need you so badly. You're my soul mate. I know that sounds so cheesy to say at seventeen years old but its true. You saved me, Blaine. I love you."

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's face. Finn then realized that Kurt was stronger than he was. He was able to reach out to the person he loved, while Finn couldn't stand to spend five minutes with Rachel. He quietly backed out of the room and walked back to the waiting room. Most of his friends were sitting patiently and then, in came a familiar face who Finn hadn't realized that he needed to see. Mr. Shue walked towards him.

"Mr. Shue, what are you doing here?"

Sam cleared his throat.

"I called him."

Mr. Shue opened his mouth to talk but Finn just hugged him. Finn broke down and cried. He wanted to be strong but the fact that his 'surrogate' father was there, changed things. Now he just wanted Will Schuester to tell him that Rachel was going to be okay.

"Mr. Shue-"

"I'm here, Finn. We're all here for you and Kurt. We'll get through this."

Finn tried to catch his breath but he couldn't. It hurt too much. He wondered how Kurt could be able to cope with all this, but he spoke too soon. He saw Kurt rush pass them and Mercedes was the first to go after him. Kurt ran to the middle of the parking lot and started screaming at the heavens.

"YOU SUCK! YOU HEAR THAT, YOU SUCK! I WAS EIGHT YEARS OLD WHEN YOU FUCKING TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! I WATCHED AS THE CANCER TOOK OVER HER BODY AND I HAD TO BURY MY MOM! AND THEN YOU THREATENED TO TAKE MY DAD LAST YEAR? WAS IT ENTERTAINING TO YOU, SEEING ME STRUGGLE WITH FACT THAT I MIGHT BE ORPHANED AT SIXTEEN? NOW THIS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME? BUT GUESS WHAT; I'M FIGHTING BACK NOW, BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH, I'M CALLING YOU OUT!"

He slumped to the floor and Mercedes cradled him in her arms. Everyone had tears in their eyes and looked towards Mr. Shue for guidance. He walked over to Kurt and tried to comfort him.

"Mr. Shue, if there's a god, I hate him."

"I know, Kurt. But we all need to be strong for Blaine and Rachel. We can't give up now."

He just nodded.

"Maybe you and Mercedes should go for a walk or maybe visit the cafeteria."

"Okay, but I need to fix my face first."

Mercedes smiled and helped Kurt up. Tina, Brittany and Santana all accompanied Kurt and to give support. Quinn was still standing next to Finn. She placed her hand on his arm.

"What do you need, Finn?"

He looked down and shrugged.

"A miracle?"

"Can I pray over her? Or maybe Puck can say a prayer, since he's Jewish?"

He just nodded.

"But can we do it in the chapel or something because I don't want to offend Kurt."

In reality, Finn just couldn't go back into Rachel's room. Quinn, the boys, and Mr. Shue walked towards the chapel and quietly started praying for Blaine and Rachel. Once they finished, Finn finally admitted why he couldn't go back.

"I feel like I need to be with her, but I can't. She doesn't look like my Rachel."

"I'll go sit with you, Finn. I'll stay as long as you need me."

Finn gave Mr. Shue a meek smile and they made their way to Rachel's room. Will tried not to react when he saw Rachel but these were his kids. They had all gone through a lot together in the past 2½ years. He sat down next to Finn and watched as he took her hand. Finn softly started crying and Will put his hand on his back. He tried to hold back his own tears when he realized Finn was singing 'Faithfully'. He heard the door open and he looked back to see Kurt, eyes still puffy from crying. He stood up and Kurt walked over to hug him. Kurt then went over to Finn and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I was acting like I was the only one going through this."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

All three sat in silence for another five minutes before Will went back to the waiting room to wait for Blaine and Rachel's parents. He had also called the Hudson-Hummels, knowing that the boys needed all the support they could get. Each glee member took turns visiting Blaine and Rachel once more before going back to the cabin and then home. Kurt and Finn moved over to Blaine's room, both not wanting to be alone. Kurt was sitting forward with his hand on Blaine's and his head resting on their hands. Finn was silently praying in his head, since the prayers earlier made him feel a little better. They both nearly jumped from their skins when the door burst open and in rushed Mrs. Anderson.

"My beautiful, baby boy! Please, god, not my baby."

Blaine's dad just stood in the doorway, stunned. He then noticed the two other boys in the room.

"Can we be alone with our son?"

Kurt was starting to leave but Finn stopped him.

"Wait a minute, I don't mean to be rude but Kurt deserves to be here as much as you do. He is Blaine's boyfriend."

"And you are?"

"His brother."

Kurt grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"It's okay, Finn. They need a minute alone with their son; we'll wait outside."

They left the room and Kurt smiled.

"Thank you for sticking up for me."

"No problem."

They were about to go into Rachel's room as Finn saw his parents walking towards them with Mr. Shue. He left after that and Finn promised to call him with any information. Carole immediately hugged the two boys.

"How are you boys doing? Rachel's fathers called and they're trying their best to get here. In the meanwhile, they've asked if I stay with her until they get here."

"We've just been sitting with them, hoping something will change."

The Hudson-Hummels walked into Rachel's room. Finn sat by Rachel's side with his mother. Burt noticed Kurt glancing towards the door and walked over to him. He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"How's Blaine?"

"Pretty bad. He had a huge gash on his leg from the accident. And since they were out in the cold for so long, it just kept bleeding. They also said that he had a concussion. So, he might not wake up."

"Well, why don't we go and sit with him for awhile."

"I can't. His parents are in there with him and they-"

"Come on, let's go."

Kurt followed his father across the hall. Burt knocked on the door and slowly opened the door.

"Hey, we're sorry to interrupt but I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. We haven't met but I've had the pleasure of spending time with your son and you raised a good boy. If your family needs anything, my wife and I are here for support."

"Thank you, Burt. I'm Peter Anderson and this is my wife, Delilah."

Kurt watched as Blaine's dad was far more receptive to his dad. He asked about Rachel but when Burt mentioned Rachel's dads, Mr. Anderson flinched. Burt noticed and decided it was time to go back across the hall.

"Okay, well, we'll be across the hall and please let us know if anything changes with Blaine's condition."

They left but before they entered Rachel's room, Burt pulled his son aside.

"I'm assuming you're staying here until he wakes up."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure they want me in there. I mean, you saw his face when you mentioned Rachel's dads."

"Kurt, the boy practically has a love letter to you scrawled across his arm. You have every right to be by his side."

Kurt looked down and smiled.

"Finn said the exact same thing to Blaine's dad."

Burt smirked and then went back into Rachel's room. Kurt waited until Mr. Anderson went to get coffee and Mrs. Anderson went to make a call, before sneaking back into Blaine's room. He sat by Blaine and softly caressed his face.

"I'm back. I had to leave for awhile because your parents kicked me out. I seriously don't know how you deal with them but I digress. Rachel's still in a coma, too. I overheard the doctor say that if she wakes up, she might not even know who she is. But I have to believe that she'll be fine because I doubt that Rachel Berry would forget that she's a star. They say that you might also wake up with amnesia, too. But honestly, I don't care. I just want you to wake up so that I can see your beautiful Hazel eyes."

Kurt smiled to himself. He looked up at Blaine and seriously wished he would open his eyes. He wanted Blaine to smile with him. Meanwhile, Mr. Anderson was returning and saw Kurt through the blinds. He was about to walk in but Burt stopped him.

"Please, let him stay with him. He loves your son and just wants to be by his side."

"Burt, I know you think I'm some kind of monster but you don't know how hard all of this is. I have one son, one chance to teach him all about sports and how to flirt with girls. But I was robbed of all that when he chose to be who he is and I'm disappointed. I met your other son and I can safely assume that he's straight and want that so bad. I want Blaine to be a normal boy. You can accept that Kurt is…gay but that's just because you already have a straight son, so it doesn't matter."

Burt tried his best to hide his disgust with Blaine's father.

"I did have one son for sixteen years. I married Finn's mother last year, so he's my stepson. But Kurt is my son and I can't imagine my life without him. I love him no matter who his chooses to love. Yes, I dreamed of taking him to ball games and all that stuff when he was born but it didn't work out that way. Peter, these are our children and it's our job to protect and love them unconditionally."

The Andersons allowed Kurt to stay with Blaine until later on in the evening when a priest showed up. Burt had to leave because he had to work early the next morning but Carole, Finn, and Kurt stayed with Rachel. Kurt gazed towards Blaine's room and Finn could tell he was upset.

"What if he dies, Finn? What if he dies and they cover up that he's gay? Will I even be able to go to the funeral?"

"He's not going to die, Kurt."

"But what if he does?"

"Kurt-"

"Finn, please! What if he doesn't make it?"

Finn took a deep breath.

"Then it's our job to let everyone know the real Blaine. No one is going to let you fade into the background, Kurt. We all know that he loved you, even the guys at Dalton knew. We won't let them forget that you were his soul mate. I promise you that."

Kurt nodded but was still gazing towards Blaine's room. Eventually Finn passed out by Rachel's side. Kurt fell asleep in a chair by the hallway window. Carole covered her two boys with blankets, before resting on a cot the nurses provided.

Finn jolted awake when the image of a lifeless Rachel popped into his dream. He looked around and saw that Kurt was gone and they were changing Rachel's IV. Carole was reading the newspaper in the corner and noticed that Finn was awake. She walked over to him and placed her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Hey, Finn, maybe you should go for a walk or go down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. Staying here will drive you crazy and you look like you need a break. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Finn nodded and kissed Rachel's forehead before leaving. He passed by Blaine's room and saw Kurt sitting by his bedside. Finn walked down the hall and saw Puck walking towards him. He immediately hugged him.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need the moral support. How are they doing?"

"The same. Hey, do you want to go down to the cafeteria because I have eaten since yesterday."

"Yeah, let's just wait for Sam. He's still outside with Mercedes. I think the accident's brought them closer together."

Sam walked in and the boys went down to the cafeteria while Mercedes went to comfort Kurt. Mercedes walked into Blaine's hospital room and stood in back of Kurt.

"How's he doing?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I watched him all night and there's been no change."

"His parents let you stay with him all night?"

"No, I was watching from Rachel's room. They called a priest and I figured that they didn't want him to know that Blaine's gay, since they were trying to clean his arm."

Mercedes looked over to Blaine's left arm, which was awkwardly bandaged. Kurt leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"Hey Blaine, it's Mercedes."

Kurt looked up to see Mercedes holding Blaine's hand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You need to come back to us, okay? You especially need to come back for Kurt. He likes to pretend like he's strong but he really needs you. I've never really seen two people more in love than you two. Also, you need to give him a proper ring because he's going to wear the hell out of that gum wrapper ring."

Kurt chuckled and wiped his eyes.

"So you need to fight to come back to Kurt, Blaine."

Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand and kissed it.

"I'm so grateful to have you in my life, Mercedes."

"I'll always be there for you, Kurt."

They immediately hugged and then Mercedes grabbed a chair to sit next to Kurt at Blaine's bedside.

Meanwhile, the boys sat at an empty corner of the cafeteria and just let Finn vent about Rachel's condition.

"I just feel so useless, like I wish there was something I could do. This whole 'we have to wait and see' business is bullshit."

Puck smirked.

"And is Kurt taking it as well as you are?"

Finn put down his fork, suddenly more fired up.

"Kurt has to deal with Blaine's homophobic dad and don't get me started on his mom. They're kinda like Quinn's parents."

Puck shuttered.

"That sucks. So, does that mean that they don't know that Blaine's gay?"

"No, I pretty sure they know but I guess they think that if no one acknowledges it, it'll go away. But whatever, that won't stop Kurt. Anyways, did everyone go back home?"

This time, Sam spoke up.

"Basically. It didn't seem right to go back to the cabin. But I'm pretty sure they'll visit."

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are here."

"Mercedes said that you and Kurt are welcome to stay at her house since her house is closest to the hospital. You know, whenever you wanna crash on a real bed or eat real food."

Finn just smiled. They left the cafeteria and just as they were about to enter Rachel's room, Carole emerged.

"I was just about to call you, Finn. I have to go sort out some issues with work. Can you boys stay with her and call me if anything changes?"

"Sure."

She left and all three boys sat by Rachel's bedside. They were all very silent until Coldplay's 'Fix You' started playing. Puck fumbled for his phone.

"Sorry, it's my ringtone when Quinn texts me."

Finn looked towards Puck and chuckled. It was silent once again until Sam silently started singing.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed/ When you get what you want but not what you need/ When you feel so tired but you just can't sleep/ Stuck in reverse/ And the tears come streaming down your face/ When you lose something you can't replace/ When you love someone but it goes to waste/ Could it be worse_.

He hadn't noticed that the other three boys were paying attention until they joined in.

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones/ I will try to fix you/ And high up above or down below/ When your too in love to let it go/ But if you never try, you'll never know/ Just what your worth/ Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones/ I will try to fix you._

Suddenly Rachel's fingers started twitching. Finn stood up.

"She moved! She can hear us! Rachel?"

There was no response.

"Quick, keep singing. Louder this time! I swear she can hear us."

_Tears stream down your face/ when you lose something you cannot replace/ tears stream down your face and I/ tears stream down your face/ I promise you I will learn from my mistakes/ tears stream down your face and I/ Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones/ I will try to fix you._

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and Finn wanted to pull her into his arms. He looked towards Sam and Puck and they had the same 'holy crap, it worked' looks on their faces. Sam rushed across the hall and was about to burst in but when he saw Blaine's parents, he decided against it. He slowly walked in and whispered into Mercedes' ear.

"She's awake. Rachel woke up."

She looked towards him and he just smiled. She turned towards Kurt.

"Rachel's awake."

All three rushed into Rachel's room and a doctor had just walked in. Finn quickly texted his mom and they all watched as the doctor examined Rachel.

"Okay, sweetie, do you know what your name is?"

"Rachel?"

Her voice was low and hoarse.

"Good, now you're in the hospital right now. Do you remember what happened?"

She looked around and then back to the doctor. She shook her head and the tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know. I- I remember being cold but I don't know why I was cold. Why can't I remember?"

"It's okay, Rachel. Don't panic. Do you know who these people are?"

She looked towards Finn and he smiled at her.

"No."

Finn's heart dropped. Rachel started crying and doctor said that maybe it was better if they all waited outside. Mercedes put her hand on Finn's arm.

"It's going to okay, Finn."

Sam stood next to her.

"She's right. I mean, she remembered her name, right?"

Finn shook his head and looked down.

"She didn't remember her name. I was practically yelling 'wake up, Rachel' when she started moving. She just guessed it was her name."

Carole came rushing towards them.

"How is she? Is the doctor examining her?"

No one said anything and she rushed into the hospital room. Finn could feel everyone just staring at him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't do this right now."

He started walking towards the hospital entrance and they all tried to stop him. Puck stopped them.

"Wait, he's just upset. Sam and I will go talk to him."

They ran after him, leaving Mercedes and Kurt in the empty hallway. Mercedes leaned up against the wall and finally let her emotions wash over her. She softly began crying and Kurt immediately hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I wanted to be strong for you and Finn."

"Shh, don't be ridiculous. There's nothing to be sorry for."

She wiped her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go sit with Blaine."

She left and he went back to Blaine's room. Mrs. Anderson looked up at Kurt.

"Is your friend alright?"

Kurt shook his head.

"She has amnesia."

She didn't say anything else and they both remained quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favorites and/or story alert. It means so much to me that you guys are interested in this story :)**_

* * *

><p>Rachel looked around the stark, white hospital room and felt completely lost. She watched as the doctor was talking to a woman with short, light brown hair. <em>Was that her mother? She didn't look anything like her?<em> The doctor left and the woman turned to Rachel.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, sweetie."

"Are you my mom?"

"No. I'm Finn's mom. My name's Carole. Your dads asked me to look after you while they try their hardest to come home from Europe."

"Dads?"

"Yes, you have two loving fathers."

"So, I'm adopted?"

"Well, no, I think they got a surrogate…you know what, I should let them explain everything when they get here. Do you want anything?"

Rachel meekly smiled and shook her head. She looked down at her arm and saw the writing. She read the name Finn and wondered if he was the boy from her dream. The last thing she remembered before waking up was a beautiful boy with kind, Hazel eyes and dark curly hair. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember, she didn't want to feel lost and empty.

Kurt hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking him. He looked up to see his brother.

"Finn?"

"We came up with a plan to help Rachel."

He followed him into the hallway and saw his friends. Sam was handing out pieces of paper and duct tape.

"Okay, everyone write down your first name on the paper. Make sure it's big enough and legible so that Rachel can read it. Then tape it to the front of your shirt."

Finn handed Kurt a marker. Everyone quickly wrote their names and followed Finn.

There was a knock at the door and Carole went to get it. Rachel could see a tall boy talking to her. Carole turned back to Rachel and smiled.

"Rachel, your friends are here to see you. They brought pictures to see if maybe they could help your memory."

She sat up and watched as a group of people walked in. She then noticed the tall boy had Finn written across his chest. _No, this is all wrong. That's not the right boy._ A blonde boy with the name 'Sam' written on his chest cleared his throat.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Sam Evans. I know you probably don't remember me but I'm your friend. We printed out some pictures of the past year and we all wrote our names on our chests, so you could get familiar with our names."

He handed her the pictures and she meekly smiled. Finn stood the closest to Sam and just watched Rachel. It killed him that she wasn't the same; it was like the light was gone from her eyes. She still had trouble moving her fingers, too.

"Okay, this is Mike and Tina in the choir room."

He pointed to the couple and they waved at her. She smiled and repeated their names.

"Here are some pictures from when we went to New York for Nationals."

"Nationals?"

"Oh, it's a show choir competition. We got 12th place."

"So, I can sing?"

Everyone just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They were used to the self-promoting 'Rachel Berry' who has always bragged about her voice. It was weird for them to see Rachel not being her usual pushy self.

"Yea, you actually are one of our best singers. Anyways, here's a picture of Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes in Times Square."

Rachel looked up at Santana and smiled.

"I like your dress."

Santana was truly taken aback. Did Rachel Berry, who loves to wear animal sweaters and tights, really comment on her tight green and black striped dress? She just smiled.

"Thank you."

Sam continued to explain what was going on in each photo and Rachel saw her smiling face in each one but she couldn't remember any of it. She couldn't remember being happy. Also, she felt betrayed by her heart because she obviously loved this 'Finn' boy but she felt nothing. Every time she looked up at him, he smiled back at her. He was looking at her with longing in his eyes, like he was willing her to remember him but she didn't. _Why can't she remember ever being in love with this boy? And why was she remembering this curly haired boy instead._ The tears started welling up in her eyes and she put the pictures down. Carole noticed.

"I think we should let Rachel get some rest now. I think this might be a little too much for her to register right now."

Everyone said goodbye to Rachel and she tried to hide her tears.

"Rachel, I'm going down to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm just going to sleep."

Carole went out into the hall with Finn and Kurt.

"Don't worry, Finn, she'll remember. The doctor said that we just need to keep talking to her and maybe bring home videos for her to watch. Something will jog her memory."

Finn just shrugged and stated that he was going for a walk. Carole turned to Kurt.

"Do you want to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

Burt appeared behind Kurt.

"Well, maybe when we get down there, you'll feel hungry."

Kurt reluctantly agreed and all three walked down the hall.

Rachel closed her eyes and she was in the cold emptiness again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was a knock at her door and woman in pink scrubs walked in.

"Hello there, I just wanted to check up on you. My name is Julia and I'm the nurse on call."

Rachel smiled. Nurse Julia walked over and started checking all of Rachel's vitals. She then checked her motor skills.

"Okay babydoll, we're going to try standing up."

She removed the sheets from Rachel's lap and helped her swing her legs over. Rachel wobbled a bit but she was able to stand on her own. She then noticed the patient across the hall from her room.

"Who's in there?"

"That's the boy that was in the accident with you. Would you like me to go get a wheelchair so you can see him?"

Rachel just nodded. She waited until the nurse left and stumbled closer to the window. It was him! She pulled out her IV and stumbled over to the next room, which was empty at the moment. She fell to the floor and pulled herself up by the chair. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel the tears running down her face.

"Ms. Berry, you can't just take out your IV and rush in here! You could've seriously injured yourself!"

Rachel ignored the nurse and touched Blaine's hand. The first time since she woke up, Rachel felt something. She remembered being in his arms and feeling safe.

"Rachel?"

She turned to see 'Kurt' standing by the doorway. He walked over to the other side of the bed.

"He was in the accident with you. His name is-"

"Blaine."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"How did you know that? Do you remember him, Rachel?"

"I remember being in his arms…in the snow."

Kurt smiled but it faltered when he realized the way Rachel was looking at Blaine. Blaine's parents walked in and Nurse Julia spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I'm sorry but she insisted in coming to see him. But I'll take her back to her room now. Come on, sweetheart."

Rachel's fingers lingered on Blaine's hand as the nurse helped her into the wheelchair. She was wheeled out of Blaine's room and Carole was waiting in Rachel's room.

"Good news, Rachel, I just got off the phone with your dad and they're about to board a plane to Cleveland and should be here by the evening."

Rachel smiled.

"Okay. Uh…can I ask you a question…Carole?"

"Of course."

"The accident that I was in, with Blaine? Were we stranded out in the cold?"

"Yes, you both almost froze to death. Rachel, who told you about the accident?"

"Nobody, I remember being with Blaine, in the snow. He's the only thing that I remember. That's good, right?"

Carole smiled.

"That's more than good, that's great! Hopefully, everything will start coming back to you."

Rachel smiled as Carole helped her back into bed. Rachel soon fell back asleep. A couple hours later, a doctor came to check in on Rachel. Carole was standing out in the hall with Finn and Kurt. The doctor came out.

"No change."

"But she remembers Blaine, she told me that she remembers the accident."

"That's only because he was the last person she was with before her brain shut down. It's fairly common for this type of trauma to tie the victims together. She has formed a bond with Blaine and that's what she's holding onto but that doesn't mean that she couldn't be on the road to recovery. I still believe showing her items of her life will help and you need to have patience. She senses when you get impatient about her memory and then in turn, she feels depressed. Now, one question: is Blaine her boyfriend?"

Kurt looked up at the doctor.

"No! Why?"

"Oh, well, she was talking very fondly of him. I just thought that maybe…"

Finn tried not to let his voice crack.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Well, it's probably just the fact that they were out there together."

The doctor left.

"She thinks she's in love with Blaine. She's the love of my life and she doesn't remember me."

The tears were started to sting his eyes and Carole tried to calm Finn down.

"It's going to be okay, Finn. She's just confused."

Kurt's heart dropped.

"Oh my god, what if he wakes up and he's lost, too. What if he thinks that he's in love with Rachel?"

Finn moaned and Carole grabbed both her sons' hands.

"It's going to be okay. You both need to calm down. This is going to long road for you four but you'll get though this. You just need to have faith."

Finn looked down.

"I think I need to go home."

Carole rubbed his hand.

"Please don't read too much into this, sweetheart. She was out in the cold for god knows how long and her body shut down; we need to allow her mind to heal itself."

He just nodded. Carole turned to Kurt.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just bittersweet. Rachel's awake and my best friend's back but she's not really here. It's just the shell of Rachel and I don't know what to do if Blaine wakes up like that. I don't know, I think I'm just going to spend more time with Blaine."

He walked back into Blaine's hospital room. Carole was about to go into Rachel's room when she heard Hiram Berry.

"Carole!"

"Hiram, you made it!"

"Yes, Leroy's just parking the car right now. Where is she?"

"She's in here."

Leroy joined them and all three walked into Rachel's room.

"Rachel, your dads are here."

Rachel looked up and smiled because they seemed very familiar. Hiram rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Oh, my baby girl, we're so sorry that we weren't here earlier."

Leroy walked over to other side of Rachel's bed.

"Hiram, don't bombard her. She'll get frightened."

Rachel chuckled.

"No, I'm okay. I-I feel a sense of home, like as soon as you two walked in, I knew you were my dads."

Leroy kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around the both of them. Carole cleared her throat.

"I'm going to leave now. I hope you start to feel better, Rachel."

"Thank you, Carole."

"Yes, thank you for looking after our baby for us, Carole."

"No problem."

She left and Rachel spent the rest of the night listening to her fathers' stories about her youth.

It was getting late and Kurt knew that he had to get going since visiting hours were ending and he couldn't spend the night in Rachel's room anymore. He kissed Blaine's forehead and called Mercedes. She picked him up and drove him back to her house.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night, 'Cedes. I don't want to go all the way back home but I obviously couldn't stay at the hospital."

"It's no problem. So, Rachel's the same?"

"Yeah, except that she's in love with Blaine."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"He's the only person she remembers because of the fact that they spend all that time together. I think she told the doctor that she was in love with him."

"Well, that'll go away when she starts to get her memory back."

"What if he wakes up and he thinks he's in love with her, too? What if they don't get their memories back and they live happily ever after and I'm all alone again?"

She reached her driveway and turned off her car.

"Kurt, you need to stop thinking like this because all you're doing is making yourself sick. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it, even if I have to make him remember you."

Kurt smiled and hugged Mercedes. They went inside and watched movies until they both passed out on Mercedes' bed.

Rachel woke up and looked around the room. She saw one of her dads asleep on a chair at her bedside. She sat up and the noise woke him up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just sitting up. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Hiram chuckled and took off his glasses to clean them.

"It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

Meanwhile, Peter Anderson stood outside Rachel's room with his wife.

"Peter, why are we doing this?"

"You saw the way she was looking at Blaine. She has romantic feelings towards him."

"Yes, but he's gay. He won't wake up straight, Peter!"

"How do we know that, Delilah? How do we know that he won't wake up just as confused as her? We saw first hand what being gay has done to our son. Do you remember that Sadie Hawkins Dance? Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Of course I remember! That image still haunts me, especially with the way he looks right now."

"We can make sure he doesn't have to worry about being different anymore. Now, come on before her other dad comes or Kurt comes back to the hospital."

She gave a small nod and Peter knocked on the door. He carefully walked in, his wife right by his side.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my name is Peter Anderson and this is my wife, Delilah. We're Blaine's parents."

Hiram stood up to shake their hands.

"Yes, hello, I'm Hiram Berry. I'm sorry about Blaine. My husband, Leroy, and I wanted to introduce ourselves but we were a little preoccupied with this one."

He stroked Rachel's head and she smiled. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Leroy with two coffees.

"You wouldn't believe the line at the coffee shop downstairs. Oh, hello."

"Speak of the devil, Leroy, these are Blaine's parents."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry it's under these circumstances."

Peter tried not to make a face when Leroy handed the coffee to Hiram along with a kiss.

"Yes, well, we were just checking up on Rachel. We were so relieved when we found out she woke up. We just wanted extend an invitation for Rachel to come sit with Blaine since it seemed to help her yesterday. We can watch over her so you two can go get something to eat."

They looked at Rachel who just smiled and looked up at her dads, silently asking for permission.

"I guess we could go down to the diner across the street since we haven't eaten in two days. What say you, Hiram?"

"If Rachel wants to visit with her friend, I guess it'll be beneficial for the both of them. Here, put on your robe and slippers."

He helped her put on the robe over the pajamas they brought her last night. They helped her step into the slippers and walked right beside her to Blaine's hospital room. Hiram helped her into the chair next to Blaine and kissed her head.

"We'll be back, baby."

Leroy did the same and they reluctantly left the room. They watched from the window a bit more before walking down the corridor.

"I don't trust them, Leroy."

"You saw her face, she wanted to see him. I think it might help her since they were in the accident together. Anyways, we'll just be across the street."

Rachel placed her hand on Blaine's hand. Peter smiled at Delilah and then sat next to Rachel.

"You remember him, don't you?"

"Kind of. I remember being in his arms and his kind eyes. I remember being with him. Do you mind if I have a moment alone with him?"

"No, not at all! Have all the time you want. Talk to him, maybe you can help him wake up from the coma."

Peter grabbed his wife's hand and they left Rachel alone. She waited until she was sure that she alone until she spoke up.

"Hey Blaine, I'm Rachel…um…Berry. I don't know if you remember me or if you can hear me but they say that we were in an accident. I'm not sure about the exact details because they just found us in the snow. Blaine, if you can hear me, please wake up. I don't know where I am or who I am but I know that you're the key."

She quickly wiped her tears when she heard someone wrestling with the doorknob. Kurt walked in and smiled at Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, do you remember my name?"

She smiled.

"Kurt, right? We're friends?"

"Best friends. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I still don't remember anything but I don't have any trouble moving around anymore."

"That's good."

Kurt noticed Rachel gently stroking Blaine's hand and tried not to get upset. He stood on the other side of Blaine and linked his fingers with Blaine's.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with someone when you can't fully remember them?"

"What?"

"Every time I close my eyes, this vision of this beautiful boy appears and suddenly I feel like everything's right in the world. I think this tragic accident has somehow cosmically linked Blaine and me."

"Rachel, I think you're just traumatized."

She stood up and hovered over Blaine's lips. Kurt immediately stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"What if I'm what helps him wake up? What if it's like in fairytales? True love's kiss."

He pushed her off.

"He's not your True Love, Rachel! He was never 'your' anything! He's my boyfriend! Mine. You're in love with Finn and you're just confused. I'm sorry but you don't belong here. Do you see this?"

He ripped off the bandage covering Blaine's love letter to Kurt.

"It says 'Kurt', not Rachel!"

"But his parents-"

"Are in denial that their son is gay! They're just using you to make their son straight but he's not! He never will be and nothing you say can change that. You can spew all you want about being cosmically linked but the fact is that I AM HIS SOULMATE!"

Suddenly, all the machines around Blaine started beeping. Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and Kurt instantly pushed her away. Her foot got caught on the chair and she fell to floor. Kurt gasped and went to help her but she pushed him even harder.

"Stay away from me!"

She scrambled to get up and ran out of the room.

"Rachel, I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, a team of doctors and nurses came rushing in, along with Blaine's parents. He looked up and saw the monitors flashing. His heart started racing as Blaine's parents started freaking out.

"What's going on?"

"You three need to wait outside!"

Kurt was pushed outside and just watched as they were yelling over the machines. He watched as they were giving him CPR and he felt as if was going to faint. Blaine was dying. He was dying and Kurt didn't even know what his last words were. He realized that he didn't know anything about Blaine's last conscious moments. Was he scared or was he at peace?

"Kurt, what's going on? I saw Rachel run out and-"

Mercedes realized that Kurt was pale and hyperventilating.

"Kurt?"

"I'm losing him. I change my mind, Mercedes. I don't care if he doesn't remember me. But I can't lose him. I can't spend the rest of my life without him."

All of a sudden, he realized the noise he was hearing from inside the room was Blaine flat-lining. He watched as the doctor pulled out the paddles. Kurt's body flinched as they shocked Blaine's chest. After the third try, Blaine's eyes shot open and he began choking on his breathing tube. Kurt felt the room start spinning and his legs gave out beneath him. Mercedes rushed to his side and caught him. He hadn't noticed that he was crying until she wiped his eyes.

"He's okay now, Kurt. He's going to be okay."

He immediately hugged her. Blaine was now propped up, violently coughing and trying to focus. He looked up at the doctors and nurses and tried to take everything in.

"It's okay, you're in the hospital. You were in an accident."

Blaine's parents rushed in, followed by Kurt. He cautiously watched from behind Blaine's parents as Blaine looked towards them. The doctor looked down at Blaine.

"Blaine, do you recognize these people?"

He looked towards his parents and frowned. Kurt's heart dropped and he let out a quiet 'damn'. Blaine immediately spotted the person he was searching for and smiled.

"Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates and the fact that this chapter is shorter than the others. But I promise that the next one will longer and updated sooner. And a big THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I hope I'm not letting you guys down.**_

* * *

><p>"Kurt."<p>

Blaine's voice was still hoarse and he winced when he spoke. Kurt smiled and tried to hold back tears. Blaine raised his hand towards him and Kurt pushed past Mr. Anderson to rush to Blaine. He couldn't hold back his emotions and kissed Blaine hard on mouth. He felt Blaine go in deeper once he heard his father click his tongue. Kurt pulled away and just looked into Blaine's eyes, the same hazel eyes that he feared he would never see again.

"I thought I lost you."

"So did I. I was out in the freezing cold with Rachel and I thought it was over. Rachel! Where's Rachel? Is she okay?"

Kurt looked down and Blaine interpreted that as if she wasn't okay.

"Oh god no, please tell me she's not dead. It's all my fault. She wanted to wait for help but I made her walk in the freezing-"

Blaine started coughing violently and Kurt tried to calm him down.

"Shh, no, no, she's not dead. She-"

Hiram and Leroy walked in.

"Blaine, you're awake! That's...where's Rachel?"

Meanwhile, Finn parked his truck and was about to enter the hospital when he saw someone huddled on the bench. He walked closer and soon realized it was Rachel. He rushed over to her but she flinched at his touch.

"Rachel, it's me, Finn. Your um...friend."

She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. He knelt down in front of her.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing. Come on, let's get you back to your room."

She remained looking down at the pavement and just shook her head. Finn looked around, wondering how no one noticed that she was missing. Her body gave an involuntary shiver and Finn removed his coat.

"Here, please take my coat. You just got over your hypothermia and I don't want you to get worse."

When there was no response, Finn just draped the coat on her shoulders. He pulled out his phone and called her dads. Hiram answered his phone.

"Finn, now isn't the time-"

"Mr. Berry, I'm with Rachel. She's out in the cold but she doesn't- I think something's wrong with her."

"Where are you?"

"By the side entrance of the hospital, where the benches are."

Hiram hung up the phone and turned to Leroy.

"She's outside."

They both rushed outside and Hiram picked Rachel up into his arms and carried her inside. A nurse followed them into Rachel's room while Leroy stormed into Blaine's room, along with a very confused Finn.

"What the hell happened? We leave you alone with our little girl and she ends up in the freezing cold again?"

Mr. Anderson just glared at Kurt.

"We didn't do anything! He pushed her. She was visiting Blaine and when Blaine started crashing, Kurt threw Rachel off him. I saw it myself. He let his jealous rage take over him."

Everyone looked towards Kurt and he moved towards Rachel's dad but he just put his hands up.

"Is that true?"

"Mr. Berry, it was an accident. I-"

"She's your best friend, Kurt. I know she's a little confused and she can't fully remember you but she loved you."

Kurt looked down and Leroy walked out of the room. Finn just stood there. Blaine turned to his parents and asked if they could give him some alone time with Kurt.

"Why should we leave? He was the one being abusive to Rachel. God knows what he would've done if she would've actually kissed you. I'm pretty he was this close to slapping her."

"Don't talk about my brother that way!"

Everyone looked to Finn who was opening the door for The Andersons. Peter Anderson walked over to Finn.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You don't even belong here."

"And neither do you. Blaine asked you to leave. I love Rachel and the fact that you were clearly just trying to manipulate her is disgusting."

Mr. Anderson scoffed and motioned for his wife to leave. But before he left, he turned back to Finn.

"You can love her all you want but she doesn't love you and I hope she never does."

Finn's heart dropped and it took every ounce of self-control not to punch Blaine's father. Finn turned to Blaine and tried to fake a smile.

"Blaine, I can't believe your awake! Do you remember-"

"The crash? Yeah. Finn, what my father said-"

Finn just waved his hand. Kurt moved towards Finn but he backed away towards the door.

"Finn, it was an accident."

"I'm going to see if Rachel's okay."

"Finn, please!"

He left and Kurt tried to hold back his tears.

"Kurt, what's going on? What's wrong with Rachel?"

"I didn't mean it."

Blaine reached for Kurt but cried out in pain when he strained his bruised ribs. Kurt immediately rushed to his side and sat on the bed.

"You need to keep still."

"I'm okay. Now, what happened with Rachel?"

Kurt looked down.

"Blaine, when we found you two, Rachel's heart had already stopped beating. The lack of oxygen to her brain and the hypothermia caused her to lose her memory."

"She doesn't remember anyone?"

"Except for you. She thinks that she's in love with you. You're the only thing that she remembers and I was scared that you would wake up and believe that you were in love with her, too. I was afraid of ending up alone again."

The tears were rapidly falling down his face and Blaine held his hand.

"You were dying, Blaine. You started flat-lining and I freaked out. She reached out for your hand and tried to kiss you and I pushed her. Her foot must have got caught in the chair and she fell to the floor. I promise I didn't mean to push her that hard, Blaine. You have to believe that I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I believe you, Kurt."

"I don't know how to take it back, Blaine. I let my insecurities get the best of me and now my best friend hates me. Everyone hates me."

"Hey, I don't hate you and Finn doesn't hate you either."

"Yeah, he does."

"Kurt, he just yelled at my father for talking bad about you. He might be a little mad but he doesn't hate you."

There was a knock at the door and Mercedes peeked her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see Blaine before I left."

Blaine smiled and Kurt quickly stood up, wiping his tears. Mercedes carefully hugged Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad that you came back to us, Blaine."

She then turned towards Kurt and handed him a picture.

"Rachel's dads wanted me to give this to you."

Kurt looked down a picture of Rachel and Kurt from last year in New York.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Kurt just nodded as his eyes were starting to water.

"Hey, no more crying! You got your boy back. Everything's going to be okay."

Mercedes hugged Kurt before leaving. He sat down to the bed next to Blaine to show him the picture. Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and held him as he cried. Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms and was awoken by a tall figure. He tried to focus until he recognized his father.

"Hey kiddo, sorry I wasn't here earlier but I was seriously understaffed at the shop."

Kurt smiled and looked over to Blaine, who was fast asleep.

"He's alright, dad. I thought I lost him but he came back to me."

"I know; Finn called me. I'm really glad that he's okay."

Kurt sat up.

"Did he tell you about Rachel?"

Burt looked down.

"Yeah, Finn's a little upset about what happened."

"I didn't mean it, dad."

"I know you didn't, Kurt. You're both just tired and this whole situation's been hard on the both of you. I think since you know that Blaine's fine, you should come home and get some rest."

Kurt was about to protest but he felt Blaine move.

"Your dad's right, Kurt. You should go home. I'm fine."

"I can stay with you."

Blaine smiled.

"All I'm doing is sleeping, Kurt, and with all the painkillers I'm on, I'll probably be doing that for awhile. Go and get some rest."

"Fine, I'll go but I'll be back tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend goodbye and then left with his father. The ride home was filled with silence and nervousness. Kurt could only imagine how mad Finn was with him. They finally reached the house and Kurt slowly followed Burt inside. Carole immediately greeted them.

"Kurt, you came home! I made a quick casserole if you want some. I know hospital food isn't that good."

Kurt meekly smiled.

"I think I'll take it up to my room, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Let me just get you a plate."

She quickly made him a plate and he walked upstairs to his room. He passed by Finn's room and heard Rachel's laugh. He immediately froze until he realized that Finn was watching an old video of Rachel. The door was slightly opened and Kurt watched as Rachel's face appeared on Finn's computer screen. The video was from Halloween.

"_How do I look?"_

"_You look awesome, babe, like a sexy Dorothy."_

"_Look at my shoes. It took me forever to get them just right."_

_The camera panned down to show her sparkling ruby heels. Just then, camera shifted as Rachel grabbed hold of Finn's flipcam._

"_Okay, I think we should acknowledge how awesome your costume looks."_

_Finn awkwardly waved in his Scarecrow costume that Rachel helped make for him. She instructed for him to turn and he obliged. Suddenly the doorbell rang and camera turned towards the front door. Finn went to answer the door and Blaine walked through the door._

Kurt smiled, remembering how adorable Blaine looked in his Dalmatian costume.

"_Oh, Blaine, you look so adorable!"_

"_Thanks, Rachel. Do you think that everyone will understand that I'm supposed to be a Dalmatian?"_

_Instead of wearing a dog costume, Blaine was wearing white pants and white oxford shirt and he painted black spots all over his clothes. He painted a little black nose and had black dog ears. _

"_Oh, I think they'll get the picture when they see you with me."_

_The camera panned over to the stairs, where Kurt was making his dramatic entrance. He was dressed as Cruella DeVille. He was wearing a black shirt and tie with tight black pants, a faux fur coat, and red gloves and boots. He had spray painted his hair black and white._

"_So, ladies and gentlemen, how do I look?"_

_Rachel can be heard whistling and then laughing when he started modeling. The camera went back to Rachel and Finn._

Finn paused the video and reached out his hand to touch Rachel's image. Kurt couldn't take it anymore and rushed into his room. He placed the food on his dresser and collapsed onto his bed. He heard a crackle and removed the picture from inside his pocket. The tears started pouring and he cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, here's a new chapter as promised. I really hope you guys like this chapter. These chapters are getting harder to write because originally this story was only going to be two chapters but everyone who has read and reviewed this story has inspired me. Also, I realize that there's a lot of Finn/Rachel angst but I promise it does eventually get better for them :)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was Monday, the first day back to school from winter break. He reluctantly walked downstairs. He saw his mother in the kitchen and gave her a sleepy 'good morning'.<p>

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

He slumped into a chair at the table and she brushed the hair out of his face.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

He looked up at her and she already knew the answer.

"Finn, you can't do this to yourself and you can't stay mad at your brother either."

He scoffed.

"Finn, he was tired, just like the way you are right now."

"Mom, he made it worse. She didn't want to talk to anyone yesterday. I thought that maybe it was just me but she wouldn't talk to Mercedes. You should have seen her when I found her, it was like she wanted to freeze again."

"What?"

He hadn't realized that he was crying until she wiped his eyes. Just then, Sam came walking into the kitchen with a box and Finn immediately composed himself.

"Hey, Sam, what's that?"

"Finn, I know that this might not be the right time and I'm not sure if you want this but they salvaged this from Blaine's car. The cops gave the package to Mercedes. It says: 'To Finn, Love, Rachel'."

He handed Finn a present from Rachel. Finn felt his chest tighten and he closed his eyes. This was the last remnant of 'old Rachel'. He opened the box and saw his Letterman jacket.

"It's the jacket I sold to buy her Christmas gift. She must've bought it back for me."

He quickly wiped his eyes and Carole cleared her throat.

"Sam, would you like some breakfast?"

"Um, sure. Thank you Mrs. Hudson-Hummel."

She served him as Finn went upstairs to change out of yesterday's clothes. He noticed a text on his phone from Rachel's dads. They were taking Rachel home from the hospital. He was about to respond about maybe going after school, when he got another text. _Finn, I think she still needs a little more time before she's ready for any visitors. _Finn's heart dropped and just responded with a simple 'okay'. He grabbed his keys and walked downstairs. After he finished eating, Sam and him made their way to school.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and realized that he was still at the hospital. He looked across the hall and saw Rachel's dads talking to doctors and signing papers. He saw Rachel meekly sitting in a wheelchair outside her room. He waited for her look up and when she she did, he flinched. It was like her eyes were empty. She wasn't the same bubbly 'Rachel Berry' who was always acting as if she was waiting to be discovered for her big break on Broadway. Her dads emerged from the hospital room and they wheeled her down the hall. Before Blaine could read into it too much, his doctor entered the room.<p>

"Hello, Blaine, how are we feeling today?"

"Okay, I guess. I don't feel as weak."

"Good. You seem to be recovering well but we would like you to stay until tomorrow, to make sure you fully recover from the blood poisoning."

The doctor left just as his mother was entering the room.

"What did the doctor say, sweetheart?"

"I have to stay in the hospital a couple more days."

His mother frowned.

"Oh no, we're going to have to cancel our trip to Pennsylvania!"

Blaine wanted to roll his eyes. It figures that his mother would be more concerned about her stupid social event.

"Mom, just go. It's too late to cancel anyways. I'll just stay with the Hummels."

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll try to come back later to check up on you before your dad and I head for the airport. I'll leave your phone next to you and you call me if you need anything. But remember, only emergencies, Blaine."

"Yes ma'am."

She left and Blaine turned on his phone. It immediately lit up with fifteen missed calls and three voicemails, all from Kurt.

_-Blaine, where are you? It's starting to pour. Please hurry. Love you._

_-Blaine, I know that you can't answer your phone while you're driving but you CAN give the phone to Rachel to answer for you. Please call me back and tell me that you're getting close._

_-Blaine Anderson, you're really starting to make me worried and pissed off at the same time. ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!_

Blaine could hear the desperation in Kurt's voice.

There was also a text from Blaine's brother.

_-Happy New Year, Blaine! I guess you're probably busy celebrating with Kurt but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not being able to come down for the Holidays. Anyways, call me back. Love ya, B._

Blaine realized that no one must have told his brother about the accident. He dialed Cooper's number.

It went straight to Voicemail. Blaine just shook his head and tossed the phone. There was a small knock at the door and he was surprised to see Kurt walk in.

"Good morning. How was your night?"

"Okay. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Not yet. I still have an hour before the first bell. I just wanted to make sure that you waking up wasn't a dream."

Blaine smiled. He then looked down at his phone. Kurt noticed the disappointed look on Blaine's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just got this text from my brother but when I tried to call him, it went straight to voicemail. Do you know if my parents told him about the accident?"

"Um, I honestly don't know. Maybe they were too preoccupied?"

"Or maybe he was too busy."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay. As long as you're here, I'm perfectly fine. Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"My parents are going out of town and I was wondering if maybe I can stay at your place."

"Wait a minute, they're leaving while you're in the hospital?"

Blaine just nodded and Kurt immediately grabbed his hand.

"Of course you can stay. You can stay all long as you want. You will always have a place to stay, Blaine."

"Thank you."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine softly on the lips. He pulled away but still remained staring at Blaine's face. Blaine frowned.

"I look bad, don't I?"

"Huh? What?"

"Tell me the truth. There's no mirror anywhere that I can check how I look. But my mom and dad don't really want to look at me because it probably reminds them about the Sadie's Hawkins incident."

Kurt sighed and removed the cover of his iPhone. He held up the reflective back so that Blaine could check his reflection.

"Oh god, I look awful!"

"You actually don't look as bad as before."

Blaine reached up to smooth down his hair but winced when he moved too quickly. Kurt chuckled and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. He took Kurt's hand and kissed his fingers. Kurt smiled and saw the goodbye message scrawled across Blaine's forearm.

"Did you mean everything you wrote on your arm?"

Blaine looked over to his arm and smiled.

"Every single word. I love you, Kurt, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even more now that I almost died."

Kurt went over to the dry-erase board and grabbed the marker. He turned his back towards Blaine, rolled his sleeve, and scrawled a couple words on his arm. He hid his arm behind his back and then went back to sit with Blaine. He revealed his arm to him. He wrote: _I want to marry you, Blaine Anderson. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too._ Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he looked up at Kurt.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm not saying we get married right now. I would love for us to have a stable life in New York before we have an amazingly lavish ceremony. But whether it be five or ten years, I know I want to marry you, legally."

"So, can I assume that we're engaged?"

"Well, you haven't really said 'yes' yet."

"Yes! Of course, I'll marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Kurt immediately smiled and hugged Blaine. They kissed and then there was a knock at the door. It was David, Nick, and Trent and they slowly entered.

"Oh god, Blaine, are you okay? I mean, I know you're not okay, but-"

"Trent, I'm okay. It was touch and go for a bit but I'm still here."

"We would've came earlier but Nick didn't check his phone earlier and just got Kurt's message."

"It's fine guys. You're here now. Wait, does no one have school today?"

David chuckled.

"Dalton doesn't start classes until tomorrow."

They slowly walked towards Blaine's hospital bed and Kurt realized that he should let them catch up. He got up off the hospital bed and grabbed his bag.

"I should get going. I'll come back after school. Bye guys."

He gave Blaine a quick peck before leaving for McKinley.

* * *

><p>The Berrys finally arrived at their home and Hiram led Rachel into the house while Leroy grabbed her overnight bag.<p>

"Welcome home, Rachel. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. Where's my room?"

"It's this way, baby. Just follow me."

She followed Leroy upstairs and entered her room. She looked around. Leroy put her bag in the closet and turned towards her. He saw the confused look on her face.

"I know this is all confusing, Rachel, but you'll start to figure stuff out. The doctor said going back to your normal routine should help with the memories."

She just gave a small smile. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rachel."

He left her alone in her room and she slowly walked around, looking at the pictures adorning her walls. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and shuddered. She hadn't had the chance to fully get clean since the accident. Her bangs were plastered to the side of her face and she was fully able to examine the cuts and bruises on her face. She pulled off the hoodie she was wearing and saw the purple bruises sprawled across her chest. She had all these marks on her body but she had no recollection on how she got them. She looked to the side and saw a picture of Kurt. She quickly turned away and decided to take a shower. She needed to wash the dried blood from her hair. She turned on the shower and got under the hot water. Rachel closed her eyes and let the water wash all her troubles away. She wished the water could wash away the cloudiness in mind instead. Then she wouldn't feel like a stranger in her own house. Then she wouldn't be thinking about Blaine and how he made her feel. The thought of the only person she felt connected to, caused a pain in Rachel's heart. She remembered the feeling of desperation when she heard the machines signaling Blaine's heart failing. She remembered the words Kurt yelled at her. The tears started streaming down her face and she curled into a ball in the shower.

* * *

><p>Finn and Sam entered the school building. Sam followed Finn as he went straight to his locker.<p>

"Hey, Finn, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later in the choir room. I need to talk to Beiste about joining sports so that I get a Letterman jacket."

The mention of the Letterman jacket made Finn flinch and Sam noticed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. But you are going to Glee Club, right?"

Finn just shrugged and Sam figured that was going to be the only answer he'll get and left Finn alone. He quickly opened his locker and Rachel's picture caught him off-guard. His heart dropped once again as grabbed his books and quickly walked to the Mr. Shue's class. He heard people whispering as he passed through the crowd to get to his seat at the back of the room. He sat down next to Puck.

"Hey man, how you holding up?"

"I honestly don't know."

"How's Kurt? Did he come to school or is still at Blaine's bedside?"

Finn looked over to Puck with confused look but then realized that he didn't know that Blaine was awake.

"Blaine woke up yesterday."

"What? Are you serious? Is he like Rachel? Does he remember?"

"Yeah, he remembers everything."

"Well, that's good, right?"

Finn meekly smiled and nodded. Mr. Shue entered the room and tried to settle the class down. Finn tried to focus but he honestly couldn't think about anything but Rachel's situation.

* * *

><p>As the first bell rang, Kurt ran into the building and rushed towards his first period. He skidded into his AP English class just as the tardy bell rang.<p>

"Mr. Hummel, nice of you to join the rest of us. A couple of seconds later, you would be enjoying detention on the first day of school."

"Sorry, Mrs. Dillon."

He walked over to his seat next to Quinn and Mercedes. Quinn raised her hand.

"Mrs. Dillon, I'm sorry, but I think you should cut Kurt some slack. Someone very close to him is in the hospital right now, in a coma."

Their teacher became very flustered and quickly apologized to Kurt. She then returned to the blackboard. Kurt turned towards Quinn, who just smiled. Kurt quickly grabbed his notebook and pulled out a piece of paper. _ Thanks, Quinn, but guess what? Blaine woke up yesterday!_ He quickly handed the note to Quinn and she carefully opened the piece of paper. She tried to contain her excitement as she turned to Kurt and gave him the biggest smile. Kurt just smiled back.

* * *

><p>"I honestly thought you would have told the entire New Directions about Blaine waking up already."<p>

Mercedes smirked at Kurt as they made their way to the choir room.

"Come on, Kurt, give me some credit. I know I like to gossip but that's your good news to share. So, are you going to announce it right now, in front of everyone?"

Kurt noticed Finn sitting in the corner of the choir room and looked down.

"I don't think so, I'll probably just tell Mr. Shue and he can announce it."

"Kurt! Why are you acting like this? You should be bouncing off the walls! A couple days ago you thought Blaine wouldn't wake up and now he's okay."

"Mercedes, yes, I'm extremely happy that my boyfriend's okay but Rachel still isn't."

Mercedes looked down.

"You're right."

"I already hurt Finn and I don't want to rub it in his face."

"Hold up, how did you hurt Finn?"

"I'll tell you later. Now let's get inside and see what crazy assignment Mr. Shue has for us this week."

They walked into the choir room and took their seats. Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hey guys, welcome back. Kurt, I didn't expect you to see you here. Is Blaine's condition getting better?"

Everyone turned towards Kurt and he tried to suppress a smile. Quinn, who was sitting on the other side of Kurt, spoke up.

"I would say! Blaine woke up from his coma!"

Everyone started talking at the same time and Mr. Shue addressed Kurt.

"Is that true, Kurt?"

"Yeah. It was touch and go for a bit but he's awake and...coherent."

"Well, that's amazing news! Which brings me to my big news; I'm going to propose to Emma."

Everyone started congratulating Mr. Shue and talking about which songs to perform. Mike walked over to where Finn was sitting.

"Hey, Finn, how you holding up?"

Finn was starting to get tired of that question.

"I'm okay."

"Artie and I were thinking of playing up Mr. Shue's moves and performing a mashup of 'Moves Like Jagger' and 'Jumpin' Jack Flash'. We need more male vocals and were wondering if you can help us out."

"I don't know. How about Sam?"

"He's too preoccupied with Mercedes. Come on, we need you and you need the distraction."

Finn finally caved in.

"Okay."

"Yes! Come on, we have the auditorium to practice."

Finn left with Mike to go practice. After a couple of hours, Finn went back to his locker to grab his history book to go home already. He closed his locker and Kurt was standing in front of him.

"Can we please talk, in private?"

Finn just nodded and followed Kurt into an empty classroom. Finn sat down on one of the desks and Kurt took a deep breath.

"Finn, I know you hate me right now but you have to know that I didn't mean any of it. I was scared and tired and I know that's not an excuse but I really am sorry."

He went and sat next to Finn on the desk. Finn looked down at his hands.

"I think she gave up yesterday. I think you broke her, Kurt. Whatever you told her, made her give up on life and for a second, she just wanted to freeze to death again."

He wanted to be mad at Kurt but the sound he heard beside him softened his heart. Finn looked over to Kurt, who was silently crying. It was then that Finn realized that he couldn't stay made at Kurt.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

Finn just nodded.

"And you?"

"I can't stay mad at you, you're my brother."

Kurt immediately hugged Finn.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to a commotion outside his room. <em>Oh my god, I can't believe you're actually here! You in little ol' Lima of all places. I'm the Head Nurse around here and if you need anything I'm your girl. <em>Blaine heard the nurse giggle and a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. _Well, thank you very much Nurse Joan. I'll have to take you up on that offer of coffee some other day. I should go see my brother now. But I'll see you later, gorgeous._ Cooper walked into Blaine's room.

"Cooper, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. How ya feeling, kid?"

"Better. I was in coma, you know."

Cooper looked down.

"Blaine, I tried to get here as soon as I got the call from Mom. I was overseas. I tried calling her earlier to tell her that I was in Ohio but I got no answer."

"She was probably on the plane already."

"Plane? They still went to Pennsylvania?"

Blaine just nodded.

"Well then, I'll stay with you."

"Coop, you don't have to."

Cooper was already on his phone in the corner, arguing with someone. He hung up the phone and walked back over to Blaine.

"Coop, I'm sorry for my snappy attitude earlier. I'm really glad that you offered to take care of me but I know that you're busy."

"Blaine, no one told me you had woke up! For the past couple of days, I was praying that you at least held on until I got here. It wasn't until I rush in looking for your room that the nurses told me that you were okay. So, I'm going to stay and make up for lost time with my little brother."

Blaine smiled and hugged his brother. The next couple of hours were spent exchanging stories. Kurt walked down the corridor to Blaine's room, when he noticed that someone was sitting with Blaine. He noticed Cooper Anderson sitting next to Kurt. He tried to contain his excitement as he knocked on the door.

"Hello."

Blaine smiled as Kurt entered.

"Kurt, come in! I want to introduce you to my brother, Cooper."

Cooper stood up to shake Kurt's hand. _Oh god, how is it possible that both Anderson brothers are so fucking gorgeous! _

"Oh, so you're the infamous Kurt Hummel. Damn, Blaine, you weren't exaggerating when you described him."

Blaine's face went red and Kurt just laughed. _Don't blush, Kurt!_

"What exactly did he say about me?"

"Just that you were the most beautiful and interesting boy he had ever seen with eyes like- what was that word you used, Blaine?"

"Galaxies."

"That's it! He said your eyes were like galaxies. And that was on the first day he met you on the Dalton stairwell."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was turning redder by the minute.

"I'll let you guys have some privacy. I need to sort out the paperwork for Blaine's release tomorrow."

Cooper left the room and Kurt went over to sit on the bed with Blaine.

"So, your brother's back in town?"

"Yeah, he's staying for awhile, too. Anyways, how was school?"

"Boring without you. Everyone's excited that you're okay. Also, Mr. Shue announced that he's going to propose to Miss Pillsbury."

"What? That's so awesome!"

"So, I guess that's two proposal announcements in one day."

Blaine smiled and placed his hand over Kurt's hidden message on his arm.

"Did you tell anyone about this morning?"

"No. I couldn't tell Mercedes. Not when every time I looked around, there was Finn, looking like his entire world came tumbling down. But we did finally talk about yesterday."

"And...is everything okay between you two?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine started fidgeting and Kurt quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me off the bed?"

Kurt removed the sheets and helped Blaine swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He tried not to make a face when he saw the staples, closing the gash in Blaine's leg.

"Now, bring me the wheelchair. I would rather use the crutches but it hurts too much with my ribs."

"Blaine, are you sure you can do this? Have you already gone to the bathroom before?"

"Not yet but it shouldn't be that hard."

Kurt took off his jacket and placed Blaine's arms around his neck.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you. The door frame leading into the bathroom's too narrow and you won't be able to properly get the wheelchair in there."

Blaine just looked up at his amazing boyfriend. Kurt smiled.

"Let me take care of you, Blaine."

He smiled and allowed Kurt to carry him into the bathroom and when he convinced Kurt that he could position himself, Kurt closed the bathroom door. He wait until Blaine called for him but instead of placing him back on the bed, Blaine asked if he could be placed in the wheelchair.

"I guess I'll have wheelchair races with Artie when I get back to school."

"How long will you have to be in a wheelchair?"

Blaine smirked.

"Only a week. God, I want to get out of this hospital room already! I'm getting anxious."

"You're anxious? You've only been awake for two days; I, on the other hand, had to spend two additional days waiting for you to wake up! If anyone's anxious, it's me."

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him. Kurt situated himself on Blaine's lap and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. All of a sudden, Cooper burst in and Kurt scrambled to get off of Blaine.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but the doctor needs to check up on Blaine."

Kurt blushed and grabbed his jacket.

"I should get going. I have Chemistry homework. I'll call you later."

He left in a hurry and Blaine just glared at Cooper. Kurt stopped a couple of feet from Blaine's room and dialed Mercedes' number.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes, I know what song we should sing for Mr. Shue's proposal."

"What is it?"

"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face."

Kurt looked back through the window and saw Blaine talking to the doctor. He remembered Cooper's comment about Blaine's reaction to their first meeting and smiled. _Blaine might've seen galaxies but Kurt saw the boy who was going to forever change his life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you guys think? I was really unsure about changing things around but I figured that this is the only way I could continue with this story. I hope you you guys don't mind that Kurt's taking Rachel's place in "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face". So, I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter. I know how I'm going to continue with 'YesNo' but the 'Michael' episode is what's I can't quite figure out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: I am beyond sorry that this has taken me so long to update. But I just couldn't get this chapter to come out right and ultimately I had to split this chapter in half. So, expect the next chapter in a couple of days since I've already written it. I also want thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and Watch list :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his hair one last time before making his way to the auditorium. He was dressed in all black, similar to the outfit he wore when he sang 'Blackbird' for Pavarotti. Except this time, he was wearing Blaine's black velvet bowtie and this time, he was singing a song for Blaine. He sung an impromptu version to Blaine the night before on the phone and then was crowned 'The Cheesiest Couple Ever' by Cooper. He saw Tina walking in front of him and called out her, when 'Teenage Dream' started playing on his phone. He ran up to Tina and linked arms with her before he answered.<p>

"Hello?"

He mouthed to her that it was 'Blaine' and Tina smiled.

"Kurt, I'm being released!"

"Right now?! Are you going straight to your house? I was going to take a long lunch and ditch 5th period to see you but I'm going to perform for Mr. Shue in a couple minutes."

"No, it's okay, take your time. I have to get dressed and I think Coop still needs to sort some stuff out. I'll just meet you at my house."

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I'm done. I love you."

"I love you, too. And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Knock 'em dead. I'm sending you good vibes!"

Kurt chucked and said goodbye to Blaine.

"So, what did Blaine say?"

"That he's being released already."

"Yay! I bet that just gives you even more incentive to kill this song."

Kurt just smiled and Tina laughed. They entered the auditorium and Mercedes and Santana were talking in the corner. He noticed Mercedes was a little off but before he could ask if she was okay, she joined Santana and Tina onstage. Kurt took a deep breath before joining the girls. The music started and spotlight hit him.

_The first time ever I saw your face,_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes._

Kurt thought back to the past couple of days and all that he could have lost if Blaine didn't make it. He remembered that day on the Dalton stairwell and the rush of students that practically trampled him. He could've asked anyone for help but something pulled him to this dapper boy rushing in front of him. He remembered his heart skipping a beat when Blaine turned around and introduced himself. He remembered the lightheaded feeling he got when Blaine took his hand and led him through an empty corridor. Blaine called it a 'shortcut' but Kurt learned, from attending Dalton, that was no shortcut. But he never called Blaine out on it because that was the beginning of their love story, even though neither one of them was brave enough to admit it at the time.

_And last to the end of time, my love._

_And the first time ever I saw your face._

_Your face. Your face. Your face._

Kurt let the tears flow as he uttered the last 'your face'. Mr Shue started clapping and Mercedes ran out of the auditorium. He wiped his eyes and ran after her with the rest of the girls. They all followed her into the girl's bathroom.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"That song was so beautiful and moving. The first person I thought wasn't Shane, it was Sam. I don't know, I thought it was in the past but we spent so much time together at the hospital. And maybe seeing Kurt and Finn dealing with the fact that they might lose the people they love made me question my own relationships. God, I don't know what to think anymore."

Kurt walked over to Mercedes and hugged her.

"You just need to stop thinking for minute and take time to just listen to your heart. Maybe the spark between you and Sam is still there."

She just nodded and they all left the bathroom.

"Mercedes, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

Tina smirked.

"We'll make sure Mercedes' okay, just go and visit your handsome boyfriend at his house."

Both Santana and Mercedes stopped walking.

"Blaine's coming home from the hospital?"

"Yeah, they're releasing him as we speak."

"So, does he still have to take it easy or is he fully able?"

Kurt just looked at Santana with a confused look on his face.

"Fully able?"

She rolled her eyes at everyone's naivety.

"Can you guys fool around or what?"

"Santana!"

"What? You think that you might lose the person you love and they miraculously come back to you and you're not gonna want to jump their bones?"

Kurt's mind went to the moment Blaine woke up and the passionate kiss they exchanged.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys at glee club."

Kurt rushed out to his Navigator and made his way to Blaine's house. He parked in the driveway and a couple minutes later, Cooper's rental car drove up. Kurt waited until he turned the engine off to get out of his own vehicle. He noticed that Blaine seemed a little out of it. He looked over to Cooper, who was taking the wheelchair out of the trunk.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. They just gave him something for the pain. He stubbornly wanted to put on his regular tight jeans and they caught on his staples."

Kurt made a face and looked over to Blaine, who was leaning against the window. He carefully opened the passenger door and Blaine sat up.

"Kurt! You're here already?"

"Yeah. Blaine, you need to be more careful with your leg."

"I know."

Kurt helped Blaine into the wheelchair and then wheeled him into the house. Cooper set Blaine's things down and then went to set up the couch for Blaine.

"Here, buddy, you can stay down here while your leg heals. If you guys will excuse me, I need to make a couple calls."

Cooper went upstairs. Kurt was going to help Blaine out of the chair but he stopped him. Kurt watched as Blaine struggled to transfer himself while still on pain meds. When he lost his balance and almost fell onto the coffee table, Kurt finally helped him. He placed him on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Thank you. It's the pain medication that's making me all groggy."

"I know. But it's okay to ask for help, you know."

Blaine smiled and made room for Kurt on the couch. Kurt removed his coat and took his place next to his boyfriend. They turned on the TV and settled on an old movie.

"So, how did the performance go?"

"Good, I think. The song really affected Mercedes, though. I think she's still in love with Sam. I told her that she just needed to take time to listen to what her heart was telling her."

"Mmm...that's good advice."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was struggling to keep his eyes open. He positioned himself to where Blaine could lay on his chest. Blaine immediately took the chance to get closer to Kurt and soon they both fell asleep. Kurt woke up three hours later with Blaine still passed out, his hand clutching Kurt's shirt. He could honestly stay like this forever. He suddenly felt his his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out to find a text from Mercedes, asking where he was. He noticed the time and broke out into a cold sweat. It was 2:30. He slept through the afternoon.

"Crap!"

Blaine woke up and slightly winced as he sat up.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't go back to school! Crap, I'm going to be in so much trouble. I gotta go!"

"Okay."

Kurt gave him a quick kiss before sprinting for his car. He tried to get back to McKinley as fast as he could, not really knowing why he was going back. The school day was ending in an hour but he had glee. Kurt barely made it to his last class and met up with Mercedes afterward in the choir room.

"Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep on Blaine's couch."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and Kurt just scoffed.

"Nothing happened. He's still in recovery."

Everyone started filing into the room and Mr. Shue walked in. Finn was the last one to walk in and took his usual place in the back.

"Okay, since everyone's here-"

Sugar raised her hand.

"Mr. Shue, I was listening to my daddy's old records and stuff and I think I picked a good song for your proposal. Word on the street is that you're obsessed with Journey and they have this awesome song called 'Faithfully'."

Finn felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart and his eyes started stinging. He quickly stood up to leave but Mr. Shue stopped him.

"Finn, wait! Sugar didn't know that you sang that song with Rachel."

"It's not just the song, that was the first time that I told her that I loved her. We were standing in that lobby, waiting for our cues and I told her that I loved her."

Finn's voice broke and he tried so hard to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't be in this choir room. She doesn't want to talk to me and it just hurts too much, Mr. Shue. I know everyone thinks that I should get over it and be grateful that she's alive but she's the love of my life and she loves Blaine! She doesn't want to remember me and I don't blame her."

He left before anyone could see the tears but Kurt saw them. Kurt saw his brother finally admit defeat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine! Blaine, where are you? I'm scared!"<em>

_Rachel ran through the snow, surrounded by large objects. Were they trees? She couldn't really make out the exact shapes. Everything was so blurry and that only added to Rachel's anxiety. She had no clue where she was but she knew that she needed to find Blaine. She felt the snow falling and she knew that she should be colder since she was only wearing a light blue dress, but the need to find Blaine was greater. She stumbled to the floor, fresh tears running down her face, and realized that she tripped over Blaine's lifeless body. She immediately crawled over to him and pulled him onto her lap. She looked for any signs of blood but there none. His hair wasn't even out of place. He looked like he was asleep in a mustard yellow jacket and brown tie. She tried to shake him awake and that's when the cuts and scrapes started appearing all over his face. _

"_Blaine, no! No! No! No! I don't know where I am!"_

_Suddenly she heard the loud beeping of Blaine flatlining. _

Rachel sat up, trying to catch her breath. It was just a dream. The same dream she had every time she closed her eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest and continued to cry. There was a knock at the door and Rachel quickly wiped her eyes. The door opened and her dads walked in.

"Rachel, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare. I'm okay now."

Hiram just looked at Leroy and then back to Rachel. He then placed a tray of food on Rachel's bed.

"Well, we brought you some dinner since you slept through lunch."

She wanted to say that she wasn't hungry but she saw the anxious expressions on her fathers' faces. She smiled.

"Thank you."

Leroy held up a DVD and put it in the DVD player for Rachel.

"Also, we thought that maybe watching a movie would make you feel better."

The Wizard of Oz started playing and her dads left her to eat and watch the movie. At first she was just watching just to humor her dads but once Dorothy landed in Munchkinland, Rachel was transfixed.

* * *

><p>Blaine changed the channel for the hundredth time, frustrated that nothing was on television. Cooper was busy on his laptop in the other room and Kurt promised to call once he was done with his homework. Blaine reached for his phone. Ever since he saw the hollow shell of Rachel the other day, he's wanted to call her. He found her number and took a deep breath before dialing.<p>

Rachel almost jumped out of her skin when she heard ringing from inside her closet. She rushed over to her overnight bag and pulled out her phone. 'BLAINE' flashed across the screen and Rachel quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Blaine. H-how are you?"

"Um, I'm okay. How are you? Are you still in the hospital?"

Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I went home today. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but-"

Blaine noticed that Rachel was crying.

"Rachel? I'm sorry, this was probably a bad idea."

"No! No, don't go! I just...it's just that this is the first time I've heard your voice. I remember your face and your name but never your voice. I'm really glad that you're okay, Blaine."

"And I'm really glad that you're okay, too."

Rachel, who was sitting in her closet, looked around at her room.

"But I'm not okay. I still don't remember who I am."

"Rachel, no one's asking you to remember right now. We were-"

"But they are! I overheard my dads talking about when I should go back to school but I don't think I could do it. I'm not sure I'll ever be okay."

Blaine's heart dropped and he desperately wished that he could hug Rachel.

"You're alive, Rachel! We almost died out there but we both made it. I know that your memory's gone but at least you're still here. Rachel, do you realize that we weren't supposed to make it? Your heart stopped beating and I was in a coma. But we defied the odds. We made it."

Rachel smiled to herself.

"We made it to Oz."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was just watching this movie. It's called 'The Wizard of Oz'. Have you seen it?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, I have. Actually, I don't know if you realized but that poster on your wall of 'Wicked', it's the Broadway play about the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Are you serious?"

Rachel rushed over to the side of her bed and saw the Wicked poster. She then saw the playbill next to Kurt's picture.

"Yeah, I th- wait, can you hold on."

Blaine heard a beeping and noticed that Kurt was on the other line.

"It's Kurt."

Rachel broke eye contact with Kurt's picture and tensed up.

"Don't tell him you were talking to me!"

"Rachel, he told me what happened and-"

"I shouldn't have been in there with you; I know."

"No, Rachel, he's-"

"Just promise me that you won't tell him that we talked. I kinda don't need another reason for him to hate me and I already feel guilty for talking to you."

"Rachel-"

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Rachel hung up the phone and went back to her bed. Blaine took a deep breath before answering the other line.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?"

"Restless. How was glee club? Did Mr. Shue pick your song for the proposal?"

"Not yet. He said that he needs think things over."

Blaine heard a rustling sound and Kurt started whispering.

"I think he just felt bad talking about after Finn quit glee."

"He quit?"

"Yeah. Blaine, I don't know what to say to Finn to make him feel better. He looks miserable and I overheard him telling Puck that Rachel's refusing to talk to anyone. I think I broke Rachel's spirit when I yelled at her."

"It's not your fault, Kurt."

"You wanna bet?"

Blaine took a deep breath and prayed that Kurt wouldn't get upset at what he was about to suggest.

"Hey, you know that I love you with all my heart, right?"

"Of course! Wait, why are you asking me that?"

"I think I need to spend some time with Rachel but not romantically! I just think that maybe I can get her to open up more."

Kurt chuckled.

"I was just going to suggest that. I just don't want to be estranged from her anymore. Even if she doesn't remember me, I want her to not hate me. I miss Rachel."

Blaine smiled at the fact that both Rachel and Kurt thought that the other hates them.

"I'm going to try to make this all better, Kurt. I somehow feel like I'm the key to all this."

"You know that you're perfect, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"No, you are. Anyways, I should let you go. I just wanted to say goodnight and I love you."

"Love you, too."

Blaine hung up the phone and immediately dialed Rachel's number.

"Blaine?"

"First of all, you do not need to feel guilty for talking to me. I am your friend, Rachel. Secondly, do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you said that you weren't ready for school and I'm still a little weak from my medication. So, I thought we could keep each other company."

"Wait, do you think that Kurt-"

"He doesn't hate you, Rachel. I know for a fact that he wants to apologize to you, in person."

A weight lifted off of Rachel and she smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'll come over tomorrow."

"Good! I'll text you my address and you could just text me when you're on your way."

They said their goodnights and both went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel woke up to the smell of something very appetizing. She walked downstairs and saw her Dad making something in the kitchen. Leroy looked up, surprised to see his daughter standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Rachel!"

Hiram looked up from the table, where he was surrounded by paperwork. He immediately stood up and rushed over to Rachel. He kissed her forehead and guided her over to the table.

"Come sit down, baby. Your dad's making a vegan omelette, if you're hungry."

She smiled and nodded. They quickly served her and asked if she wanted juice. Rachel immediately felt sad for all that she must have put her dads through in the past 48 hours. Rachel looked down.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday and the day before. I shouldn't have locked myself in my room."

Hiram placed his hand on Rachel's hand and gave a slight squeeze.

"It's perfectly fine. We understand but just know that we're always going to be here for you. You might feel lost but you are not alone."

She smiled. Leroy served the food and they spent their time answering Rachel's questions about their home life. Once they were done with breakfast, Rachel saw her chance to tell her dads about the night before.

"Blaine called me last night and asked if I wanted to come over to his house today."

Hiram looked towards Leroy and slightly shook his head. Rachel caught the exchange.

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel, I don't think it's such a good idea to go over to Blaine's house."

"Why?"

"You saw what his parents did at the hospital? I don't trust them, we don't trust them."

Rachel looked down. Hiram knelt beside Rachel and lifted her chin.

"Baby, he's not your boyfriend."

"But he's the only thing I remember. I don't want to feel lost and every single minute I spend by myself, I can feel my sanity slipping away."

Rachel started crying and both her dads immediately comforted her.

"Okay, we'll take you."

Rachel looked up at Leroy and he wiped her eyes.

"But you need to take your post-traumatic stress medication and if you feel uncomfortable at all, please call us."

"I will."

Rachel rushed up to her room to get dressed. She stood in front of her closet and pulled out the first piece of clothing, a sweater with a owl on it. The next one had a unicorn and the next one had a dog.

"Who am I?"

* * *

><p>Blaine got Rachel's text while having breakfast with Cooper.<p>

"Hey, you don't mind that Rachel's coming over, do you?"

Cooper picked up his and Blaine's plates, to put in the dishwasher.

"Not at all. That's kind of perfect since I need to meet a couple people in Columbus. Now, I won't feel bad leaving you alone, Squirt."

Blaine rolled his eyes and Cooper grabbed his coat to leave.

"Call me if you need anything."

He left the house and Blaine wheeled himself back into the living room. He grabbed the blanket and quickly folded it. He contemplated whether or not to change out of his pajamas but his phone started buzzing before he could decide. He saw Kurt's number flash across his screen.

"Hey you!"

"Good morning to you, too! How are you feeling today? Did you talk to Rachel?"

"I'm feeling okay. And Rachel's on her way to my house as we speak."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Are you still okay with me hanging out with Rachel?"

"Uh, yeah. I just..."

"What's wrong, Kurt? You can tell me."

"Do you think she'll try to make a move on you?"

"I-"

"No, don't answer that! I promised I wasn't going to be jealous."

"Kurt, even if she tries anything, I'm yours. It's not like she's going to kiss me and I'm magically going to turn straight. And if you say that it happened last year, I swear I'm going to wheel myself over to where you are and kiss you so hard!"

Kurt chuckled.

"That doesn't really sound like a threat, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too. Hey, I have to go because Sam and Finn are waiting in the truck. I'll text you later."

"Okay."

They said their goodbyes and Blaine hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the passenger seat of her father's car and anxiously started picking at the cuff of her coat. They arrived at the address Blaine gave her and Leroy parked right in front of the house. She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt.<p>

"Thank you, dad."

"Okay, so you have your phone with you?"

She patted her coat pocket.

"Remember, you can call me or your father if you want to be picked up early but if not, I'll pick you up around four."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead and made her put on her hat and gloves before she exited the car. She slowly walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell.

Blaine quickly wheeled himself over to the front door. He leaned forward and wrestled with the doorknob before finally opening the door. He saw Rachel timidly standing in front of him and smiled.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hi, Blaine."

"Here, let me get out of your way so that you could come inside."

He wheeled himself off to the side and Rachel walked into Blaine's house. She was amazed at how large and beautiful it was. She also had a feeling that she had been there before.

"You can put your coat and things on that chair if you want."

She smiled and removed the layers of outerwear that Hiram made her put on before leaving the house.

"My dad made me bundle up. I think he was afraid that-"

Blaine put his hands up.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain."

He turned himself around and started wheeling towards the living room.

"Excuse the somewhat mess in the living room, I've had to stay down here because I can't get up the stairs. Cooper brought down some DVDs from my room."

"Blaine, wait!"

Rachel stopped his wheelchair and walked in front of him.

"Rachel?"

"There's something I've wanted to do since the hospital..."

Blaine's heart dropped. _Was she going to kiss him?_

"Rach-"

She immediately hugged him and he sighed.

"I'm so happy that you're okay. I kept having the same nightmare that you died and left me all alone. You died in my arms so many times in my dreams and I just needed to feel that you're real."

Blaine closed his eyes and hugged Rachel even tighter. He needed this, too. She pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Sorry. What were you saying about movies?"

Rachel followed Blaine into the living room. She sat down on the couch as Blaine placed a couple of movies in front of her. She immediately picked up 'Funny Girl' and Blaine chuckled. She smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Why did you choose that movie?"

"I don't know, something about it called out to me. Why?"

"That's your favorite movie. Barbara Streisand is kinda your idol."

Blaine put the movie in the DVD player and then wheeled over to the couch. He transferred himself onto the couch. He noticed Rachel looking at him cautiously.

"It doesn't hurt that much. I think it's the blood poisoning that making it hard for me to gather the strength to walk around. But I have been practicing moving from chair to chair. I wish I was able to use crutches instead but my ribs are still healing."

"Blood poisoning?"

"Yeah, I cut myself getting out of the car."

Rachel looked down, fiddling with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Blaine, were we scared?"

His heart started racing. He felt his throat start to close up. He just nodded and Rachel didn't push anymore. She didn't think she was ready for the details just yet. Truthfully, Blaine wasn't ready to talk about it either. The movie started and they both remained quiet. Rachel perked up when 'Don't Rain on My Parade' started playing.

"I sang this! I remember this from the videos my dads have."

Blaine smiled.

"I know. I think is basically your 'go to' song. You could probably sing this song in your sleep."

"Not anymore."

Blaine's face went pale.

"Did something happen to your vocal chords?"

"No, nothing like that or at least I don't think so. I'm just not that person anymore, Blaine. That girl in those videos, I don't know if I can ever be that girl again."

"Your talent is there, whether you remember or not. And even if you can't be that girl anymore, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. Everyone expects me to just go on with my life but I know that I'll just end up disappointing everyone."

She gave him a sad smile and Blaine wondered if he ruined Rachel. The light in her eyes was evidently gone and her spirit was crushed. She wasn't the same and might never be.

"What if the 'new Rachel' is better than the 'old Rachel'?"

"Huh?"

Blaine winced as he sat up.

"Who says that who you are right now isn't great, too. You survived a car crash. You're far more resilient than you think, Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled.

"You think?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks Blaine. I wish you could go to school with me on Friday."

"Maybe I can."

Rachel immediately shook her head.

"I can't ask you to do that, Blaine. You're still in a wheelchair."

"Yeah but that shouldn't stop me. I'm feeling stronger everyday and I think I should be fine. I can't stay in this house alone all day. I need to interact with someone. Plus, you need the moral support."

"Okay. I guess I'll tell my dads that I'm going to school on Friday."

Blaine smiled and they went back to watching the movie. After the second movie, Rachel fell asleep on Blaine and he wondered if he should re-position her. The doorbell rang and she restlessly moved. Blaine took the opportunity and moved from beneath her. He moved to his wheelchair and wheeled over to the front door. He opened it to find Rachel's dad.

"Hello, Mr. Berry."

"Hello, Blaine, I'm here to pick up Rachel."

Blaine moved from the front door and pointed to the room where they were watching movies. He could have sworn he saw Finn's truck drive up the driveway but immediately back out. He shook his head and turn his attention back to Mr. Berry.

"Please, come inside. She's asleep in the family room."

Leroy smiled and walked in.

"Thank you. Are your parents home or-"

"No, they went out of town. Mr. Berry, I'm not sure what exactly they did but I'm sorry for their actions."

"It's alright, Blaine. It wasn't your fault."

They entered the family room and Leroy knelt in front of Rachel.

"I'm surprised that she was able to fall asleep. She's been having nightmares every time she closes her eyes lately."

"Maybe she just needed to see that I was okay and that she was going to be okay. She told me that her nightmares were usually about me not surviving and her being alone."

"Thank you for doing this for her, Blaine."

"It was nothing. I think I needed this, too."

Leroy gently awoke his daughter and she smiled.

"Is it time to go already?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, you dad's waiting for us at home."

She sat up and Blaine handed her coat and scarf to her. She quickly bundled up and gave Blaine one last hug before leaving with her dad. Blaine waved goodbye as they left and closed the door. He was about text Kurt, when there was a knock at the door. Blaine opened it to find Kurt standing there with two coffees.

"Kurt!"

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. He quickly pulled away.

"I saw Rachel's dad's car outside and had to drive around the block a couple of times until they left."

Blaine looked outside and saw Finn's truck.

"That was you? Why didn't you just come in? And why are you driving Finn's truck?"

Kurt handed Blaine the coffees and closed the door behind him.

"Blaine, you saw her dad yell at me at the hospital. I'm pretty sure that whole family has a strong dislike for me right now. And my dad's putting new tires on my baby."

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure if you apologize, they would understand."

Kurt just shrugged and took his coffee from Blaine.

"Have you eaten already?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Not since breakfast. I'm supposed to take my pain medication with food but Rachel kinda fell asleep on me and I couldn't get up to get a snack or something."

"Well, let's take care of that. I stopped by BreadStix and got two salads for us. Brittany and Santana were there, they say 'hi'. Everyone keeps asking when they can come visit."

Kurt helped Blaine get situated in the family room before going to get Blaine's pain pills. He handed him the pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks."

He gulped down the pills and then handed the glass back to Kurt.

"I think I need to take a proper shower before anyone can see me."

"Can you do that though? I mean, are you strong enough to stand on your own."

"Not really. And I feel weird asking Cooper to help me."

Kurt smirked and placed Blaine's food on the foldable table in front of him.

"Blaine, is this your way of asking me to take a shower with you?"

"Kinda. Not today, though, maybe tomorrow? You don't have to if-"

"I want to. Tomorrow we'll get you all cleaned up and on Friday, everyone can come over and visit."

Blaine was about to tell Kurt about going back to school on Friday but decided that surprising Kurt would be more fun.

"So, how did your play date with Rachel go?"

Blaine smirked as Kurt took his place next to him.

"It was okay. I would've much rather a play date with you instead."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"That's for later. Now, you need something in your stomach so that your pain meds don't upset your stomach."

Blaine took a couple of bites of his salad before turning back to Kurt.

"Happy now."

He leaned over and began nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, honey, calm down."

Blaine pulled away, looking slightly offended.

"What's wrong? Is it the stitches on my forehead? I look disgusting, don't I?"

"No, no! It's not that, it's just- Blaine, you just got home from the hospital yesterday."

"And I'm fine. I've been fine since I woke up."

"You didn't just wake up, Blaine, you were in a coma! I thought I lost you."

"Hey, I'm okay, Kurt. I promise I'm not leaving you, ever. Remember this?"

Blaine pushed up his sleeve to reveal his fading love note to Kurt.

"Did we not get unofficially engaged two days ago?"

Kurt chuckled and nodded. Blaine wiped Kurt's tears and kissed him. Kurt pulled away and placed his hand in Blaine's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay, though? We can talk about what happened if you-"

"No, I'm okay. I promise."

Kurt took the hint that Blaine wasn't ready to talk and just nodded. They went back to eating and having their Real Housewives marathon.

Six hours later, Kurt got an anxious phone call from his dad asking where he was. Kurt hung up the phone.

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah. I guess he's still anxious about me driving at night or driving in general."

Blaine looked down. He knew exactly why Burt was so anxious about Kurt. Kurt was supposed to be in the car with Blaine not Rachel. It could've easily been Kurt with no memory or maybe his injuries would've been worse. Kurt noticed the change in Blaine's mood and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You okay?"

"You should've taken Rachel with you and Mercedes."

"Blaine, stop it!"

"You should have let me drive all by myself, Kurt. If Rachel would've just gone with you and Mercedes, she would be perfectly fine."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and tilted Blaine's head up to look him in the eye.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I can't imagine what would've happened if you were in the car with me, like you were supposed to be."

Blaine broke down, crying and started hyperventilating. Kurt quickly pulled him into his arms, trying to soothe him.

"Shh, baby, you need to calm down. You're gonna work yourself into a frenzy. I'm fine. You're fine."

He stroked Blaine's hair and he was finally starting to calm down. Kurt looked down at Blaine and ran his thumb across his cheek.

"Also, if it was me instead of Rachel, I would be the one in love with you. So, I really don't see why you're freaking out."

Blaine pushed himself off of Kurt.

"Kurt, she died! And you're not as small as her. You could've easily had your legs crushed or bashed your head on the dashboard!"

Kurt felt his heart drop. Blaine was completely right. He reached for Blaine's hand.

"I know, it was stupid of me to make light of your situation. I don't know what happened out there and I shouldn't make comments like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just- I think I need to sleep or something."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's tear-stained cheek.

"Maybe you should take that medicine that the doctor prescribed for your nerves? That would probably help you sleep."

"No, I'm okay. Can you just hand me that blanket? I really should get some sleep."

Kurt nodded and went to grab Blaine's blanket. He laid it over Blaine and tucked him in before kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, love."

He turned off the TV and grabbed his bag to leave.

"I love you."

Kurt turned back and smiled back at Blaine.

"I love you, too."

Kurt left and Blaine closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.


End file.
